Slave Auction
by Fearles2
Summary: Through an unexpected twist of fate, nerdy Edward Cullen becomes apart of Forks High School's slave auction. When Edward is 'sold' to the popular Bella Swan, strong connections are formed, causing lots of drama between their family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone :) **

**This story has been in my head for a while now. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - For Sale **

**EPOV.**

It was first period and I was sitting in class, bored out of my mind. I'd completed my worksheet ten minutes ago and was now waiting for the rest of the class to finish theirs.

"Could Mr. Greene please borrow Rob Sawyer and Edward Cullen?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Angela Weber standing by Mr. Mason's desk.

I was so out of it, I didn't even notice Angela come in. Wait, did she just say Edward Cullen?

"Sawyer, Cullen - Go." Mr. Mason said looking slightly irritated.

I understood why the principal would want to see Rob, he was rebellious, the class clown who had a pretty short attention span. I on the other hand, was the epitome of nerdy. I wore glasses, and besides gym, I was acing all my classes. I also have no knowledge about what is fashionable or trendy and girls never gave me a second glace. So of course I had to question as to why _I_ going to see Mr. Greene with _Rob_.

I got up from my seat and followed Angela to the cafeteria.

Being in a school of only three hundred and fifty-eight students, everyone knew everyone. I, being the anti-social geek was the only one who got away with not knowing anyone. However, I was well acquainted with the people scattered in the cafeteria around Mr. Greene. These were the people who constantly teased me and gave me grief. They were the more 'cool' or 'popular' students in Forks High School.

Mike Newton and his group of friends saw me walk in and started snickering. I awkwardly stood there waiting for Mr. Greene call us to attention.

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. Greene stood up on one of the chairs and cleared his throat.

"I hope you all remembered that the slave auction is today." Mr. Greene began.

We were holding a slave auction to raise money for our graduation. Those who volunteered to be a slave would be auctioned off to the other seniors and teachers in the school. Being a slave meant that they would be under the command of whoever brought them for a day – only during school hours of course. Most of the people who volunteered for these things were the ones who didn't take school seriously and wanted to get out of class.

Mr. Greene was still talking but I wasn't paying much attention. This had nothing to do with me.

"Tomorrow you will be able to dress up and wear whatever your owner wants you to. Be here in the cafeteria ten minutes before lunch so we can get ready. Okay, go back to class." He concluded.

What? Why was I here?

I waited until everyone went back to class before I went to speak to Mr. Greene.

"Sir, I think there has been a mistake. I didn't volunteer for anything." I said as politely and calmly as I could.

"Your name was on the list, Mr. Cullen. Besides, you're excelling in all your classes and have a perfect attendance, missing one day of class won't hurt anyone." He said.

"It'll ruin my perfect attendance." I stated, losing patience.

"No it won't." He replied. "Anyway, your talents may be helpful to whoever purchases you."

Nobody's going to purchase me. I'm Edward Cullen!

"Sir -"

"Go back to class, Mr. Cullen." He said cutting me off.

I sighed and walked back to class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

My classes all went by much too quickly. Everything was a blur and now lunch had arrived and I was waiting in the crowded cafeteria waiting to be 'sold'.

I watched as Jessica Stanley stood on one of the tables doing all kinds of poses while pouting, licking her lips or attempting to form a seductive smile. Maybe she'll fall off.

"I got thirty dollars for Jessica, do I hear forty?" Mr. Greene yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Forty-five!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"I got forty-five dollars, do I hear fifty?" Mr. Greene yelled.

Nobody answered.

"Forty-five dollars going once…going twice…sold to Mr. Yorkie!"

Everyone applauded.

"Edward your up." Angela said softly, giving me a sympathetic smile.

_Oh dear god, please help me, let there be a tornado or something…anything to get me out of this!_

Of course there was no tornado and I made my way up on the table.

"Here we've got the smart and charming Edward Cullen." Mr Greene said.

Was he serious? Why was he doing this to me? As if I wasn't uncomfortable enough.

He continued to ramble on about some other bullshit about me, before starting the bids.

"Lets start at fifteen dollars. Do I have fifteen dollars anywhere?" Mr Greene asked.

"Ten cents!" Someone yelled. Everyone laughed and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Fifteen dollars over here!" Someone said. I looked over and saw it was Mrs. Cope, the admin lady. My eyes met hers and she winked at me. Gross.

Everyone started laughing again. I even heard someone whistle. When would this torture ever end?

"I got fifteen dollars over here, do I hear twenty five?" Mr. Greene asked.

Nobody answered. Great, I was going to be working all day in the front office tomorrow.

"Fifteen dollars going once…going twice…"

"One hundred dollars!" A sweet feminine voice shouted.

Did I hear correctly?

I must have because everyone was questioning the person who had offered to pay one hundred dollars for _me_.

"What are you, crazy?"

"What's this about?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

Everyone was questioning this person's actions, which was what I would be doing if I were in their position. I looked to see who it was and noticed everyone was staring in the direction of Rosalie Hale's group.

Oh great, it was one of _them._

"Are you sure Ms. Swan?" Mr. Greene asked.

Ms. Swan? I'd never heard of a Ms. Swan before.

"Yes Mr. Greene." I heard her reply. I was yet to see her face, as everyone was crowded around her, questioning her sanity.

"Okay…wow…um one hundred dollars for Mr. Cullen, going once…going twice…sold to Ms. Swan!" Mr Green shouted.

Only a couple of people applauded and the atmosphere was even more awkward that it had been when I first stepped foot on the table. I quickly got off and sat on the side.

"Congratulations." Angela said.

"Thanks…I think." I replied.

* * *

After the slave auction was over, everyone was chatting amongst themselves while I stood there like a complete moron.

"Hi Edward." Someone said softly.

I turned around and saw a pretty girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair looking up at me with a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Bella. I um…you're going to be my slave tomorrow." She said biting her bottom lip.

So this was the mysterious Ms. Swan. Bella Swan. What a beautiful name. How come I've never seen her before?

"Thanks for erm…you know, buying me." I said, feeling like a freaking idiot.

"Not problem." She replied looking down.

Awkward much?

"What was it that you wanted me to wear tomorrow?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't force me to wear something stupid.

"Whatever you feel comfortable in." She said smiling. I was beginning to be quite fond of her smile.

"Thanks, I just thought -"

"Bella!" Someone said interrupting.

Bella and I both turned at the same time to see who had called her name. It was Rosalie Hale. Beside Rosalie were Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory. Great, just what I needed.

"Hi guys." Bella said.

"Babe, I thought you were going to buy me. Because of you, I have to spend the day with Lee Stevens. I swear the guys in love with me or something." Mike said.

Bella smiled but said nothing. Why was such an attractive girl like Bella friends with people like _them_? Rosalie was quite pretty actually. It was her personality made her awfully hideous.

"Lets go Bells." Rosalie demanded.

Bella gave me a quick wave a followed behind Rosalie. Bella seemed kind, or at least not bitchy like Rosalie. I was becoming more anxious to see what tomorrow would bring.

Finally, it was the end of the school day. Just as I was about to open the door of my silver Volvo, I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around to see Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory leaning against the hood of my car.

_Note to self: Get car washed._

"Bella told us to give you this." Lauren said passing me a bag. "Wear it tomorrow."

I looked over at Rosalie who winked at me and began walking away with Lauren and Jessica following behind her.

I got into the drivers seat of my car and opened the bag. Inside was a dress with flowers prints on it, a sunhat and a pair of flip-flops.

Fuck my life.

I officially took back the whole 'Bella seemed kind' statement. This girl was totally out to get me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All.**

**I kind of struggled with this chapter. I don't really understand this BETA thing but I hate it when people don't finish their stories, so at least i tried right? :]**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Slave Day **

**BPOV.**

I felt slightly off when I got out of bed this morning. Today was Slave Day. I had 'bought' Edward Cullen for one freaking hundred dollars and now I was spending the day with him.

I'm not too sure what made me do it, the words came out like word vomit. I don't even know why I couldn't just have said thirty dollars or something. Oh well, it's my graduation too.

My decision to purchase Edward Cullen wasn't one that was approved of by everyone, that's for sure. For some reason all my friends had a grudge against him, which was probably the main reason why I had opened my mouth at the auction in the first place. I felt bad for Edward. He was shy and innocent, yet he had to put up with shit from everyone.

As I drove into the parking lot of the school, I noticed various people dressed up in quite _eye-catching_ costumes. Mike Newton was dressed as some sort of superhero with his underwear worn on the outside, Jessica Stanley was dressed as a hula dancer, Tyler Crowley wore nothing but a pair of board shorts and there was also someone wearing a bear costume.

I parked in my usual spot and got out of my red Chevy in search of Edward.

I walked up to Rosalie, Jessica and Lauren to find them laughing amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, have you seen Edward?" I asked.

The girls laughed harder and I eyed them suspiciously.

"He's over there, babe." Rose replied pointing towards the cafeteria. Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang stood Edward Cullen wearing a floral print dress and flip-flops.

I was trying my best to suppress a laugh as I walked towards him.

"Morning Edward." I said biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"I'm _not_ wearing the hat." He said. Judging by his tone he was pissed.

"Um…you don't have to…" I said, slightly confused.

Edward said nothing. He just continued to stare at the ground.

"Don't worry, you look very…pretty." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He scoffed. "You know, I'm so fucking sick of this shit!" He spat, "You and your friends are all so…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"_So_ what, Edward? What the hell is your problem anyway?" I asked. I was quite surprised by his sudden outburst.

"You are my problem!" He exclaimed, glaring at me now. I didn't appreciate his attitude. If anything he should be thanking me for saving him from Ms. Cope, she was a freaking cougar.

"I'm not the one who told you to dress like a freak okay, so don't go letting your anger out at me."

"But Rosalie said that -"

"Rosalie? Oh my god." I said cutting Edward off.

Of course Rose would do something like this, even when I made her promise she wouldn't.

Without giving Edward a second glace, I left and rushed over to Rosalie and the girls.

"You promise!" I said.

"This is for your own good, Babe. He doesn't deserve you." Rose replied nonchalantly.

I sighed. I'd have to deal with them later.

I looked over and saw that Edward was still standing at the same spot. He looked extremely uncomfortable and I felt _so_ bad for him. This was entirely my fault.

I walked back to him and placed my hand on his forearm. He lifted his eyes from the ground and looked at me. I never realized it before but Edward had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Not to mention his sexy bronze hair, which made him look like he just got out of bed. This wasn't the time to be thinking things like that though, he was upset, embarrassed and I had to do something to fix it.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I said sincerely. "I uh…only live a few minutes away, we can get something of Charlie's for you to change in and we'd probably be back in time for first period."

He gave me a small smile. "I'd like to go back to my house to change if that's okay." He said so quietly that I had barely heard him.

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head, leading me towards the direction of his car.

When we reached his car, Edward walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door for me.

He was such a _gentleman_; I thought they'd been extinct years. I laughed out loud at my own stupid joke. It wasn't even funny. Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I just shook my head and faced the other way, hiding my face.

* * *

The ride to Edward's house was silent. He didn't even turn on the radio, which made it that much more awkward.

When we got to a secluded area, Edward turned into a road where the forest was encroached on both sides.

His house finally came to view and my eyes widened at the sight.

Edward's house was white, three stories tall and looked absolutely stunning – much too classy for Forks, if you ask me.

Edward got out and walked to the passenger side to open the door for me again.

"I can wait in the car." I said.

"How rude would I be if I didn't invite you in? Come on." He replied holding out his hand for me. I took it and got out.

Holding Edward's hand felt really _nice_, but I let go to avoid any awkwardness and followed him inside.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. It was like a mansion.

Edward led me to his bedroom, which was on the second floor. He told me to wait outside as he shut the door behind him because he wanted to 'clean up' first. I just stood there and waited for his bedroom door to open.

Finally he opened the door, still wearing the dress and flip-flops.

"What did you do? Hide your porn?" I teased.

"No I never watch…uh that stuff." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Like ever?" I asked. He _had _to be lying.

"I mean, I've seen people do stuff in movies and there's what we were taught at school and stuff…" He said looking really embarrassed. It seemed as though he was telling the truth, which was weird.

I looked at him incredulously, "Are you even _human_?" I asked.

He laughed and ushered me inside his room.

His room was huge and extremely neat, neater than mine in fact. Maybe he wasn't human after all.

I watched as Edward walked towards his closet and got out a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. He then walked into what I assumed was the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

I stood there, looking around the room until Edward came out of his bathroom looking awfully handsome. He probably noticed me staring at him because he just stood there, looking at the ground. He looked so vulnerable that I ended up doing something neither of us expected. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. His body tensed but he hugged me back nonetheless. "I'm sorry, about everything." I said, letting go.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you." Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled at him and he blushed, smiling back – _too_ cute.

* * *

We made it back to school half way through first period, which was when I had English. Luckily Mr. Mason didn't make a big deal about my lateness, which was a surprise.

When class was almost over, Eric got Jessica to get up on one of the tables and dance while singing Gimme More by Britney Spears. Edward and I winced; it so was horrific I couldn't even suppress a shudder.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You're not going to make me do that are you?" His warm breath felt rather nice on my skin.

I winked and smiled but said nothing more. I didn't have anything planned for him though; I just loved seeing him all nervous and flustered.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Edward just followed me around and sat next to me during my classes. We barely even talked.

In Trig, Mr. Varner made us do some stupid, complicated worksheet. Edward helped me work through it so I was finished twenty minutes before class. He was _super _smart.

At lunch, Edward and I avoided Rose and the girls because one, I was still mad at them, and two, Edward didn't feel comfortable around them. Since it was a rather sunny day – which was rare in Forks, Edward and I ended up sitting under a tree near the school oval.

We spent the whole of lunch getting to know each other better. It turns out we had a lot in common. Both of our parents were divorced, we didn't have any siblings, we both felt like outcasts and we both loved reading.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much to a slave." Edward said, out of the blue.

"The pleasure of your company is enough." I replied pulling out the grass from the ground.

He chuckled. "You're very kind, Master Bella. I'd be your slave anytime."

"I may take you up on that. And its mistress to you." I said, still pulling out the grass. Maybe I could consider weeding for a career.

Although it was awkward at times, I really enjoyed Edward's company.

After lunch, we had biology. Edward didn't even know we were in the same class. Probably because I sat at the back with Mike and he sat at the front alone.

Today, Mr. Banner made us work with our lab partner. Seeing as Mike was in Lee's class as his slave, I got to work with Edward.

We had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into phases of mitosis. I had done this lab back in Arizona, which is where I had moved from a couple of months ago. Although this time, we weren't allowed to use our books. Luckily, biology was one of my best subjects. Edward's too apparently.

I watched as Edward placed the first slide under the microscope, adjusted the objective and studied the cell.

"Metaphase." Edward stated, looking confident.

"We'll see about that." I said, looking into the lens.

Edward was right. I glanced over at him and made a face. He winked at me. I had to resist the urge to poke my tongue out at him.

I switched slides and looked into the lens again. "Interphase." I said flashing my teeth.

Edward rolled his eyes and took the microscope. "Wow. Good job, Miss Swan." Edward complimented. Why did he sound surprised?

"Better job than you, Mr. Cullen." I said, trying to give an evil smile.

He chuckled and took the next slide. The rest of biology went by the same, with our teasing and playfulness. It was fun.

Because both Edward and I loathed Gym, we decided to ditch last period.

Edward suggested that we should go get ice cream so we both drove our cars and met at the ice cream parlor.

Stupid Edward went and bought me a cone - even though I insisted I didn't want anything.

"I'm not eating it." I said stubbornly as we went to get a seat.

"Well you can't throw it out…unless you want to hurt my feelings." He said pouting.

The ice cream was melting. Some of it trickled on my finger so I wiped it on Edward's stupidly cute, pouting face.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed getting some of his ice cream and wiping it on my arm.

I got my cone and pressed the ice cream on Edward's left cheek.

Edward looked away. "You crossed the line, Bella." He said quietly.

_Oh shit._

"I'm sorry Edward." I said as I went to wipe the ice cream off with my hand.

All of a sudden, I felt something cold on my cheek. Edward pressed his ice cream into my cheek too. _Bastard._

He chuckled as I put my cone down and started hitting him continuously.

"You asshole! You scared the crap out of me! I really thought I hurt your feelings." I said crossing my arms with a pout and my brows furrowed.

"You look so adorable when you do that." He said, still chuckling.

I didn't answer. I was too busy trying my hardest not to smile. I could feel the stupid blush forming on my cheeks. _I'm angry damn it! _

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said, offering me a tissue.

We both wiped the ice cream off our faces and just sat there, staring into each other's eyes, smiling. It started to get kind of weird. I noticed Edward still had a bit of ice cream on his ear so I got my tissue and wiped it for him.

"Bella…" Edward said.

_Uh oh, _was I invading his personal space because if that were the case, he definitely wouldn't approve of what I wanted to do to him right now.

I folded my arms so I wouldn't go touching him again and looked into his beautiful green eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I haven't had this much fun for a while…thank you for today. I really appreciate it." He said smiling.

My heart was beating a million miles per hour.

"No. Thank _you_, Edward." I replied, trying to keep my cool.

This was starting to become one of those little cliché moments you find in movies and I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. It was just that Edward's presence just made me so…_content_.

We stayed in the ice cream parlor until school was over and went our separate ways.

I could barely sleep that night. I was having too much trouble getting Edward Cullen out of my mind.

* * *

**Please review! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading guys. I recently posted a one shot, hope you all enjoyed that too. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Mr. Edward**

**BPOV.**

It had been three weeks since the slave auction and Edward and I had been inseparable ever since – during school hours, that is.

As for Rosalie and the girls, we still talk, but I've distanced myself between them. It turns out, at the day of the auction, Rose made one of the girls ditch last period to go shop for Edward's outfit. I was _so_ pissed off when I found out. I still didn't understand why she would deliberately go out of her way just to embarrass him.

It was lunchtime and Edward and I were sitting under the same tree we sat under on Slave Day. It sort of became _our _spot. There was a slight drizzle and the grass was damp but neither Edward nor I minded. It just meant more privacy because everyone else was somewhere else, undercover.

"Bella…" Edward began. "I was wondering umm…if you'd like to meet my cousins on Sunday. They uh…live in Seattle but we meet up every fortnight to catch up. We're extremely close and I don't know…I think you'd get along well with them…"

Did Edward just invite me to meet his relatives?

I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off.

"Can I come too? I'd _love_ to meet your cousins."

I looked up and saw Rosalie staring down at us with an evil grin. She was holding a bright red umbrella, which matched the red jacket she was wearing.

"Rose…" I said in a warning tone – at least I thought it was a warning tone.

Rosalie just ignored me and looked down at Edward, waiting for his reply.

"I uh…yeah sure…I guess." Edward said hesitantly.

"Great! Just give Bella the details and we'll meet you there. Bella and I are going together. You can find your own way."

What was she doing?

"Rosalie, can I please speak to you privately?" I asked.

"Of course you may. Excuse us, Edward." She said.

I got up and dragged Rose a couple of meters away from Edward.

"What do you think you're doing, Rose?" I asked, irritated.

"I'm just looking out for you, Bella."

"I don't need you to look out for me. Why do you hate Edward so much?"

"I don't hate him. I'm just…_displeased_ that he took you away from us. You're way too good for him." She said nonchalantly.

I sighed. "He didn't _take _me away. I chose to stay away."

"See what he's turning you into. You were never this cruel, Bells."

"But you always have been." I muttered.

Rosalie ignored me. "I'll pick you up on Sunday, text me the time. Love you, Bitch." She said, walking away.

I groaned and walked back to Edward.

"Sorry about that." I said sitting down.

"Is she trying to break us up?" Edward asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean not break us up…we're not even uh…together, like _that_…I mean like…make us…umm not friends anymore…"

I smiled. He was all flustered again. I was slightly surprised though, Edward had become much more confident around me these couple of weeks.

"Um yeah, I guess you could say she's trying to break us up."

"Why?"

"You're totally going to laugh when I tell you..." I said.

He sat there, waiting for me to continue.

"Um…she just thinks I'm too good -" Wait, I shouldn't be telling him that. "…She just doesn't like how I'm hanging out with you now."

"And because you're too good to me my friend." He said. It wasn't a question.

"She's being ridiculous."

"No…she's right. I don't deserve your friendship. I'm just a loser…you should feel embarrassed being around me."

"Do you _want_ me to stay away from you, Edward?" I snapped.

"No, that's not it at all. I just -"

"Well then I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I said cutting him off.

We sat there in silence for a while until Edward decided to speak.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings."

"Lets just forget it." I said placing my head on his shoulder.

Edward and I just sat under the tree in comfortable silence until lunch was over.

When the bell went off, Edward stood up and offered me his hand to help me up.

I took it without hesitation.

* * *

**EPOV.**

When I got home from school, I basically sprinted into my bedroom. Shutting the door behind me, I went to sit by my desk and called Emmett.

"Good news?" Emmett asked.

"Hi to you too, Em."

"Quit stalling, what happened?"

I really didn't know how to tell him. "Umm well I actually _do _have good news…and bad news."

"Hmm…" He said. I could basically hear him tapping his chin on the other end of the line. "Bad news first."

"I didn't ask her out…I was _so_ close though." I said with a sigh.

"Really? Then what's the good news?" Emmett asked.

"I want to hear too! Put him on speaker!" I heard Alice yell in the background.

"I'm putting you on speaker, Ed."

I sighed. "Okay…I guess you both should know."

"HI EDWARD!" Alice yelled. Ouch, my poor ears.

"Hey Alice…umm okay guys…I may have asked Bella to join us this Saturday at the beach..."

"And?" Emmett asked.

"She said yes…it's just that…"

"She ended up bailing?" Alice asked.

"What? No, she's coming…I think. But she's bringing her friend as well."

"Is she hot?" Emmett asked.

"Um…I mean she's pretty but -"

"Okay good…see you in two days!" Emmett said hanging up.

I sighed. I really hoped Sunday wouldn't be a complete disaster.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened and in walked Esme. "Who were you talking to Edward?" She asked.

"Nobody." I said too quickly. "Umm…just a friend from school."

"Don't lie to me Edward. If I find out you've been talking to Emmett or Alice, there will be trouble."

"No Mother, I wasn't speaking to Emmett or Alice. If you don't believe me you can check the next time my phone bill comes."

Emmett had bought a phone specifically for contacting me so we wouldn't get caught speaking to each other behind my mother's back.

She half rolled her eyes. "When is the last time you spoke to your grandfather?" She asked.

"I don't know Mother, I've been busy."

"Give him a call now." She said walking out.

I groaned.

After the awkward conversation I had with my grandfather, I did my homework, took a shower and went downstairs for dinner.

As usual, dinner was uncomfortable. Esme tried to make conversation and I answered with one-worded answers.

Esme kept going on about the trip to Hawaii she was planning. I tried my hardest to block her out.

She finally finished speaking - at least I thought she did. I quickly spoke before she could start again. "That sounds great. Anyway Mother, may I please be excused?"

"You may."

I got up and darted to my bedroom.

I was thinking back to the conversation Bella and I had a few days ago about Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë and decided to watch the adaptation. Bella had said the movie was not as good as the book but I hadn't seen it before so I was curious.

I put the DVD in and went on to my bed, pressing play.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, I heard a tap on my window. I jumped.

The tapping didn't stop so I decided to go see what it was. I walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains.

It was too dark to see anything so I slid open the window. Sitting on the branch of the tree in front of my bedroom window was Bella Swan.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Uh yeah sure." I said, holding out my hand. She took it and came inside.

We stood there awkwardly for a while.

"So uh…Wuthering Heights hey? I thought I told you it was a crappy movie." She said smiling.

"Um what are you doing here?" I asked.

Bella looked down, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Bella said as she walked back towards the window.

"No! Don't go. You just…caught me by surprise that's all."

Bella hesitated. That's when I realized she was slightly wet.

"Bella, you're all wet!" I exclaimed.

Bella mumbled something along the lines of, "Not my fault you're such a turn on."

"Sorry, what?" I asked for clarification.

"Nothing." Bella said smiling. "It was raining when I came, that's all."

"You walked?"

"Not far. My truck's parked close by."

I nodded and went to get a towel out from the bathroom.

I draped the towel around Bella and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me. It was strangely normal for Bella and I to have this kind of contact. I doubt that friends usually held each other like this, but I wasn't complaining.

"Thanks, Edward. Charlie has gone to La Push for the weekend and I kinda felt…alone."

"I'm glad you came." I admitted. I really was glad, but at the same time I was frightened that my mother might catch us.

"We're going to La Push to meet with Alice and Emmett on Sunday so maybe you'll see him there."

Bella mumbled a quiet "Okay" but said nothing more.

"I'll get you a change of clothes." I said, pulling away from her.

"Oh you don't have to do that."

I ignored her and walked to my closet, taking out a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Bella took the shirt and shorts, muttered a thank you and walked towards the bathroom.

Bella came out wearing my black shirt, which reached mid thigh. She looked…_hot. _

She passed me the shorts. "It doesn't fit." She said, biting her lip. I took the shorts, wondering if the shirt was the _only _thing she had on.

"I still have my boy shorts on." She muttered, answering my question as she walked towards my bed and sat down.

I just stood there staring at her. "You going to join me?" She asked.

I smiled and went to sit down beside her.

I wasn't really paying much attention to the movie. My attention was directed towards Bella's breathing, her scent, and her slight movements.

There was a knock on the door.

I looked at Bella with alarm. She seemed relatively calm though, which scared me even more.

I watched as she got up and crawled under the bed.

"Mr. Edward?"

Oh it was just Kaure.

"Yes?" I called out.

The door opened.

"I was just wondering if you had any laundry you needed done." She said.

"No. I'm good thanks, Kaure. Can you please shut the door on your way out?"

"Yes, Mr. Edward." She replied.

The door shut and Bella came out from under the bed.

"Mr. Edward?" She said smirking.

I gave her a small smile.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Um Kaure…the maid."

Bella's eyes widened. "You have a maid?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Isn't funny how your slave has a maid?" I said, attempting to make a joke. Bella simply smiled.

"Wow. You're really lucky." She said as she came and sat down next to me on the bed, leaning against the wall. Bella laid her head on my shoulders. I loved it when she did that.

"You still cold?" I asked putting my arms around her.

"Kinda…" She said, pulling the blanket over us and wrapping her arms around my waist.

In my opinion, the movie was over much too quickly.

"I should go." Bella said getting up. I watched as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Keep the shirt." I called out to Bella on the other side of the door.

Bella came out wearing her jeans and my shirt. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms again.

I let out a soft sigh. "Okay. I'll see you Sunday. Come over at 10:30 and you can follow my car there."

Bella nodded.

"I lost my number, can I have yours?" Bella asked grinning.

"Did you just use that lame pickup line on me?"

Bella blushed. "I've always wanted to use that line, you just happened to be the victim." She shrugged.

I chuckled. Bella handed me her phone and I typed in my number.

She thanked me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Edward."

_Bella just kissed me! _I blushed.

"Bye, Bella. Please be careful." I whispered.

I watched as Bella climbed out of my window. I was sad to see her leave but I reminded myself that I'd spend the whole of Sunday with her.

My phone went off. I grabbed my phone from my bag and saw that I had a text from an unknown number. _Please be Bella. _I read the message and saw that it was in fact from Bella.

_Thanks for tonight. Sleep well Mr. Edward -B_

I smiled. Tonight truly felt like Bella and I were a couple. I really wished we were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – La Push**

**EPOV.**

Sunday had finally arrived. I had been looking forward to this day all weekend. To be honest I was slightly scared that Rosalie might convince Bella not to go, but hopefully that wouldn't be the case.

It was only 9:30 but I was already standing in front of my closet, wondering what to wear. This was all new to me, impressing a girl I mean.

I decided to call Alice for some assistance with what to wear. I picked up the phone and saw that I had three missed calls from Bella. She must have called while I was in the shower. She wasn't calling to cancel was she?

I decided to call Bella back. After four rings, she picked up.

"Edward?" She sounded quite anxious.

"Yes Bella, its me. Is everything okay?" _Please be okay._

"Rosalie said she'd meet us there. We're going to First Beach right?"

"Yes. That's right."

There was silence.

"Um…Instead of following your car, do you think maybe I could get ride with you? It'd be more fuel efficient."

_Yes, yes, yes!_

"Of course you may." I said, trying to hide my excitement. I probably failed miserably.

"Okay. Thanks, Edward. I'll see you at 10:30?"

"Wait, where do you live?" I asked.

"Serious? You don't know?"

Uh oh. Was I supposed to? Had she told me before?

"Um…"

"Oh I just thought everyone knew where the Chief lived." She said.

Realization washed over me. "You're the Chief's daughter?" _Oh no._

"Yeah. Hence the same last name."

"Oh…yeah I know where you live." Hope daddy isn't not home.

Bella laughed. "I'm having trouble with deciding what to wear. Will it be cold there?"

"What a coincidence, I'm having the same problem actually."

"Alright, well then we'll just have to wing it. I'll see you soon!" She said hanging up.

_Wing it? _What did that mean?

Being the nerd that I was, I went to my laptop and looked it up.

I went on Google and typed in _define: wing it_

There was only one definition that came up._  
To improvise; to make things up or figure things out as one goes; or to perform with little or no preparation._

Wow, Bella was so clever.

Gee, I was so sad.

I ended up wearing blue jeans, a long light tan sweater with a collared shirt underneath. All my clothes were picked out and bought by Esme and Kaure so hopefully I didn't look like a dork. I smoothed the collar against my neck and got ready to pick up Bella.

I got to Bella's house at 10:05. I hope she didn't think I was an obsessed weirdo. Thank god Bella's truck was the only one in the driveway, guess Daddy wasn't home after all.

I decided to stay in the car and listen to the radio.

The passenger door opened not long after and Bella came into the car. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We match."

That's when I realized Bella was also wearing jeans, a tan sweater with a collar showing underneath. The difference was, she looked stunning and I looked like a boring college professor. I even had the glasses to complete the look.

Boring definitely would not be a word I would use to describe the drive to La Push though. Bella was so lively, so excited, she couldn't stop talking.

"I'm talking too much, aren't I?" Bella asked twenty minutes into the drive.

"Yes." I admitted. "But I love listening to your voice. Please don't stop."

Bella blushed. "If you've heard me sing before, you'd probably state otherwise."

"Try me. I want to hear you sing."

Bella started shaking her head vigorously. "Hmmm…lets play twenty questions." She suggested, trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Okay you first." I replied.

"Um…How about a less personal question first…" She said trailing off. "Who would you rather, Megan Fox or Pamela Anderson?"

Neither. I'd rather Bella Swan.

"Um…Megan Fox."

Bella smiled "Okay your turn."

"Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley?" I asked.

"That's not fair, they're real."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "Megan Fox and Pamela Anderson are real too."

Bella huffed. "Fine. Mike." _Interesting._

"What about you? Rosalie, Lauren or Jessica?"

"I thought we were playing twenty questions not…'Who would you rather'."

Bella giggled. "It's a question isn't it?"

"Fine…Jessica."

Bella nodded. "You're turn."

"Why did you buy me that day at the slave auction?" I asked.

Bella answered after a moment of hesitation. "Honestly Edward…I don't know."

"You can tell me." I barely whispered.

"I just felt…_sorry_ for you, I guess."

My heart sank. Of course it was out of sympathy. What else would it be?

"You really didn't have to do that you know."

"Yeah but I don't regret it one bit."

"That's a hundred dollars down the drain."

"Yeah but that one hundred dollars allowed me to get to know you."

I smiled. "We're here." I said.

Bella and I got out and walked over to the beach. It was basically deserted.

"EDWARD!" I heard someone yell in a high-pitched voice. Alice.

I turned around and saw my short pixie-like cousin. Alice had cropped, dark hair up to her shoulders, she had small features and was very thin.

"Hi Alice." Alice wasn't even paying attention to me anymore.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Alice Cullen" Alice said, pulling Bella into a hug. Actually, it was more of a squeeze than a hug.

"Alice!" I groaned. She glared at me, still holding Bella in a tight embrace.

"BELLA!" Emmett said coming out of nowhere as he went to hug both Alice and Bella.

Emmett was the same age as Alice and I, but he looked much older. Emmett had dark, curly hair and had the physique of a bodybuilder. This scared me because he could potentially be hurting Bella.

"Let her go, Guys!" I demanded.

They actually listened.

"I'm sorry about that." I said to Bella.

"What? It's fine." She said smiling. "Its really nice to meet you guys." She said, blushing slightly.

"I like you." Alice said with enthusiasm. "Let's go for a walk." She continued, dragging Bella away.

I looked over at Emmett. He was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"She's cute." He stated.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ask her out already, Dude!"

"I…What if she says no."

"We'll you'll never know."

"Hi Edward." Someone said behind me.

I turned around. It was Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie." I said, trying to hide my distaste.

"Since we're all introducing our cousins, I brought mine. This is Jasper." Rosalie said gesturing towards the tall, lean guy with honey blonde hair standing next to her. I didn't even notice him.

I gave him a small wave. "This is my cousin Emmett." I said, motioning towards Emmett.

"You're hot." Emmett said holding his hand out for Rosalie to shake.

Rosalie giggled and shook his hand.

Finally Bella and Alice came back.

"There you are!" Rosalie said to Bella. "Guess what Bells…"

"What?"

"I invited all the seniors from Forks to come here! Party time!" She squealed.

There was silence.

"Uh…Alice this is Rosalie and Jasper." I said, trying to break the silence.

Alice gave them a shy smile and a little wave. Wow. Who would have thought Alice would ever be shy?

"Ew! What the hell Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"You're dressed the same as _Edward_. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Rose please…" Bella said. It sounded as if she was begging.

"Okay I'm sorry. I wont let you're horrific little outfits ruin my day."

The awkwardness past and before I knew it, the whole beach was surrounded by people.

Emmett and Rosalie were walking along the beach, laughing with each other. Alice was sitting on some large rocks with Jasper, seemingly whispering amongst one another. Bella was surrounded by a group of guys and I just stood in the middle of the beach. Alone.

* * *

"Edward!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I turned to see Bella wearing a black leather jacket.

"Nice jacket." I complimented.

"Mike gave it to me coz it was kinda cold."

How _kind_ of Mike.

"Want to get out of here?" Bella asked. "We could go to a Diner with Alice and Emmett."

Yes please.

"Alright." I said.

Bella and I ended up in La Push Diner along with Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

Rosalie and Bella were seated together. I was on Bella's left; Emmett was on my left who was next to Rosalie. Rosalie had Jasper on her left and Alice was in between Jasper and I.

We had all ordered and were speaking animatedly amongst one another.

"Bella and I are going to use the bathroom." Rosalie announced.

"I'm coming too." Alice said.

I watched as Bella walked away. She was so beautiful.

"I was just wondering…" Jasper began. "If it's okay with you Emmett, I'd like to take Alice out on a date. She told me that your parents had past away, so I wanted to ask for your approval."

"I don't know…" I began.

"Sure. As long as I can take Rosalie out one day." Emmett grinned.

"Is today the day to trade off our sisters and cousins or whatever?" I asked.

"I see how you look at Bella, Edward." Jasper teased. "She's like a sister to me too."

I was about to tell him I had no idea what he was talking about when the food arrived.

Five minutes after the food had come, Bella, Alice and Rosalie still hadn't come back from the bathroom. Emmett had already started eating, however, Jasper and I were still waiting for the girls to return.

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked, rather concerned.

"They're fine, Edward. You know what they're doing in there? Talking about us." Emmett said with his mouth full.

"I wonder what they're saying…" I said to nobody in particular.

"Probably how handsome I am." Emmett replied.

"Or how cute I am." Jasper added. I rolled my eyes.

The girls finally returned and we started to eat.

After our meal we just sat there talking for about half and hour. It was as if we'd all been friends for years. To my surprise, even Rosalie had kept her snide comments to herself, which was something I did not expect.

It was almost 6:30 so Bella and I decided to go. I went to pay for everyone's meal and left.

I opened the passenger door of my car for Bella to go inside. I then went around and got into the driver's seat. Unexpectedly, Bella went over the console and straddled me. My breathing hitched. She gave me a small smile and put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry about today. I know it wasn't what you planned. We didn't even get to spend much time together." She said.

"Its okay." I said, hugging her back. This definitely made up for being left alone on the beach.

Bella moved her arms from around me and put her hands on the sides my face.

"Edward, you're amazing." She whispered.

My heart was beating at a rapid speed. I was panicking. Was Bella about to kiss me? Was I about to have my first kiss? What if I did it wrong? I didn't have bad breath, did I?

"Bella…you are…incredible." I basically stuttered. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life. You'll always be my _best friend_."

"Oh." Bella said, removing her hands from my face.

There was a tap on the window. Bella and I looked over at the same time. It was Emmett. His thumbs were up and he had a huge grin on his face.

Bella and I turned our attention back to each other.

"Friends…" She whispered as we she back to the passenger side.

Why had I said that? I was such an idiot. I really hoped that I hadn't ruined my chances with Bella. With my luck, I'm pretty sure I had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Kisses Don't Lie**

**BPOV.**

The drive from La Push back to Forks was uneventful. Neither Edward nor I spoke a word during the entire trip. I kept replaying Edward's words in my head, continuously reminding myself that Edward was perfection and I was…not. Of course he only saw me as a friend. I felt silly for thinking otherwise.

Finally, Edward pulled into my driveway. This was probably the first time I really wanted to get away from him. I'd never felt so embarrassed in my life.

Avoiding eye contact, I muttered a thank you and rush into the house.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"First Beach with Rose."

"You went down to La Push?"

"Yes." I replied walking towards the staircase. I wasn't in the mood for conversing.

I can't even remember what happened the rest of the night. I faintly recall going downstairs for pizza then going back up to my room and listening to my ipod until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of thunder. The batteries of my ipod had died but my earphones were still in. I took the earphones out and looked over to my alarm clock. It was 7 o'clock, Monday morning. _Great._

I decided to get up and get ready for school. When I went downstairs I noticed Charlie was sitting in the living room watching the News with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Morning Dad." I said, unenthusiastically.

"Bella, next time you go down to La Push, I'd appreciate it if you told me."

"Why? Something to hide?"

"No. I just think, as your Father, I should know these things."

"Mmm." I grumbled in response.

I hated when Charlie went all 'I'm your Father' on me. I decided to forgo breakfast and leave for school.

Waiting for me at the school parking lot was none other than Edward Cullen. The same Edward Cullen that I couldn't get out of my head, the same Edward Cullen that I wanted to avoid, and the same Edward Cullen that only thought of me as a _friend_.

I watched as Edward's figure ran through the rain, over to my truck. He opened the passenger door and climbed in.

Edward was dripping wet. He looked _hot. _I watched as he took off his glasses and attempted to dry them with his damp sweater. I had to remind myself that this beautiful, charming, adorable man was not mine.

"Um…Good morning, Edward." I said, trying to form a smile that didn't look forced.

"Look Bella, about yesterday -"

"It was fun." I said, cutting him off.

"Bella please."

"Lets go. I don't want to be late."

Edward sighed. "We still have fifteen minutes."

_Damn it._

"About what I said yesterday…it didn't come out right -"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, did you watch the Mariners game yesterday? That was really something, wasn't it?"I asked, trying to change the subject. Was there even a game yesterday? I had no idea.

"Bella, I really like you."

"W-What?"

"You don't know how badly I wanted to kiss you yesterday. It was just that I was so nervous. What if I didn't do it right? Or didn't meet your expectations…I apologize if I hurt your feelings, Bella but I -"

I couldn't wait for him to finish. Instead, I moved closer to him, putting my right hand on the back of his head and smashed his lips with mine.

Edward's lips were soft and gentle. He froze and first, but after his lips started moving ever so slowly with mine.

"Bella!"

I jumped. Edward froze. I turned around to see Rosalie giving me a disapproving look. I didn't even notice the door open.

"We're going to be late for class Bells. Move it!" She demanded.

I gave Edward an apologetic look. "Um…let go to class." I said to Edward.

He nodded and got out of the truck.

I too got out of my Chevy and followed Rose towards class.

"Can you please walk a few steps behind Bella and I? I don't really want to be seen with you." Rose said dismissively.

"Rose!" I exclaimed.

"Its fine Bella, I'll see you later." Edward said.

I gave Edward a small smile. "Okay, Bye."

As Edward walked away, Rose dragged me back towards the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, irritated.

"We're ditching first period."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here."

I followed Rose to her red M3 and hopped into the passenger side. I didn't really feel like going to class anyway.

Rosalie drove us to Forks Diner. I went in, looked to see if Charlie was around and took a seat.

Once we sat down, Rosalie came at me like an avalanche.

"What is wrong with you? Edward Cullen is so…" She didn't finish her sentence. "Just…what were you thinking, Bella?"

I sighed. "Rose, you're blowing this way out of proportion."

"I can blow whatever I want out of proportion, just as long as you don't end up blowing Edward…ever!"

"Rose, please!"

"Oh my god, you're blushing. Snap out of it! This is Edward Cullen we're talking about."

I ignored her.

"How about I hook you up with a nice College guy?" She asked.

"Are you girls ready to order?" The waitress interrupted – Thank god.

"Two coffees, thanks." Rose said, not looking at her.

"So you and Emmett hey?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Rosalie smiled shyly and looked down. "He's so amazing, Bella. We texted each other all night, lastnight. He's hot, funny, kind, charming, adorable and he loves cars too." Rose said softly. My brows furrowed. I'd never seen Rosalie so sweet and _vulnerable _looking_._

"I'm glad he makes you happy Rose." I said honestly.

"Thanks." She replied, still smiling.

"If Emmett makes you happy, why can't I be with Edward, the one who makes _me _happy."

Rose's smile faded. Her whole demeanor changed back to the way it was before. She glared at me. At least I tried.

"Edward is not good for you, Bella. The sooner you see it the better."

"Can we please change the subject?" I asked.

"Hm…There's a fair in Seattle this weekend. You going?"

"Probably not…are you?"

"Em asked me to go on Saturday. Come with us."

"Oh he's Em now? That was quick."

Rose rolled her eyes.

The waitress finally came with our coffees and Rose and I continued talking about pretty much everything except Edward.

"…And when he was lecturing me about my assignment, he was practically talking to my boobs! Pedophile much?"

I giggled. Rose had the tendency to attract people of all ages.

"Speaking of assignments, we should go back to school. I have an assignment I need to give in." I said. In actuality, I really wanted to see Edward again, though I'd never say it out loud.

We got back to school during second period. Throughout the day, all I kept thinking about was Edward and his soft lips. Lunch was taking much too long to arrive.

I was let out for lunch five minutes early so I waited outside Edward's class for him to come out.

Edward smiled when he saw me. My heart started beating rapidly. Edward stood in front of me, avoiding my eyes. I had no idea what to say to him.

"Maybe you should sit with Rosalie today." Edward said quietly.

"Come with me?"

"I don't know…"

"Please" I pouted. Before Edward could reply, I dragged him towards the cafeteria. Rosalie was already sitting at the table along with Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Tyler.

"Hi guys. Mind if Edward and I join you guys today?" I asked.

"Take a seat." Mike said motioning to the seat next to him. I plopped down next to Mike and Edward sat beside me.

Mike was discussing football with Tyler while Rose was telling a story about her encounter with a homeless person when she was down at Port Angeles last week.

Edward and I were just sitting by the table, silent. My stomach grumbled. Edward looked over at me and chuckled softly.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Edward asked. I nodded and Edward and I got up and walked towards the line.

"So…apparently there a fair in Seattle this weekend…" I said, trailing off.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…did you maybe want to go?" _Eugh._ I could feel the blush forming across my cheeks.

"I don't know…"

I think my heart just stopped. "Oh. That's alright, I'll just go with Rosalie and Emmett." I barely whispered.

"Oh, wait. With _you_?" He asked. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'd love you go with you, Bella."

"Oh, you don't have to do that…"

"I want to. I'll drive us there. Is Friday after school okay?" Edward said, his words flowing quickly.

"Yeah, Friday's fine." I smiled.

* * *

The week dragged on but finally Friday had arrived.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, thinking about our kiss in my Chevy on Monday morning. Edward and I hadn't _done anything_ since then but I was hoping things would change tonight.

Was tonight considered a date? What did Edward feel towards me?

My excitement was exploding out of me when Edward drove into the parking lot near the fair.

When the vehicle came to a halt, I quickly got out and raced around to the driver's side. I opened the door and pulled Edward out.

"Come on, Edward! I don't want to miss out on anything!"

Edward chuckled and followed right behind me to the entrance.

"Two tickets please." I said to the man by the gates.

He passed me two tickets and Edward shoved a fifty-dollar note in his hand. I turned to Edward to protest as he put his index finger on my lips.

"Tonight's on me." Edward said. Before I could say any more, Edward dragged me passed the gates and towards the rides.

"You forgot your change." I said.

"Doesn't matter."

The fair was amazing. I hadn't been to one since I was about twelve and still lived in Phoenix.

A stand selling cotton candy caught my eyes. I gasped. Edward turned to me with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked in a panic.

I beamed at him and he smiled back slightly, though his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Can we go to the cotton candy stand?" I asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm not your father, Bella. We'll go wherever you wish. No permission needed." Edward said lamely. I continued to smile widely as we walked towards the stand. I could taste it already.

"May I please have a bag of cotton candy?" Edward asked.

"That will be eight dollars." The man behind the stand replied, passing Edward a bag of cotton candy.

"Eight dollars? The bag isn't even that big. Are you crazy?" I exclaimed.

"Bella, its fine." Edward said calmly, passing the man a ten-dollar note. There was no way in hell I was getting any cotton candy now.

As we walked away, Edward passed me the bag of cotton candy.

"No thanks, you should have every little bit of that. I swear its daylight robbery!" I fumed.

"Well the sun is setting so technically its not _daylight_ robbery." Edward stated. I rolled my eyes. "Besides, this is for you. You wanted the cotton candy, not me, remember?"

I shook my head "I don't want to take things from you, you already paid for my ticket."

Edward sighed softly. "I told you, tonight is on me."

"Not its not."

Edward stopped walking. I turned to look at him. His left hand cupped the side of my face with his left hand and softy grazed my cheek with his thumb.

"Please, Bella. I'll let you make it up to me another time." Edward whispered.

I bit my lip and nodded. It was as if he'd put me under a spell. When he says jump, I say how high.

Edward and I continued walking and he opened the bag of cotton candy, passing it to me. I grabbed some and shoved it in my mouth. I loved the way it tingled and melted in my mouth.

"Nice?" Edward asked.

I nodded and took more cotton candy out. "Say 'Aah'." I said, moving the cotton candy towards his mouth. Edward opened his mouth without hesitation and I put the cotton candy in his mouth. We continued walking around, deciding what to do while shoving bits of cotton candy into our mouths.

"Are you scared of roller coasters, Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never been on one."

I raised my eyebrows. "Lets go then." I said, dragging him towards the biggest roller coaster in sight. It had at least five loops and looked as if it went on forever.

Edward bought the tickets and we lined up.

The ride was scary to say the least. My stomach was doing flips but the adrenalin rushing through me made it so much more invigorating and full of excitement. I basically screamed during the entire ride, whereas Edward was completely silent.

When we got off Edward still remained silent.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just feel slightly faint, that's all."

I rubbed Edward's back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to go on."

Edward shook his head. "No, it was fun."

"Okay…what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Haunted house?" Edward asked.

I bit my bottom lip. "Do we have to?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes. But don't you worry. I'll be there the entire time." He said, trying to reassure me. It worked. I definitely felt much more at ease.

The haunted house wasn't one of those rides where you got to sit and they'd take you through a tunnel with mannequins wearing scary costumes and plastic bats coming out from nowhere. No, in this haunted house you had to wear 3D glasses and instead of sitting in a rusty old cart, you had to _walk_ through the house. I panicked.

"Edward…I don't want to…"

Edward look down at me and smiled, putting his arm around my shoulders. "I'll be right my your side." He whispered in my ear. _Stupid Edward_ with his manipulative whispers and charm.

We walked in cautiously. It wasn't anything I expected, that's for sure. The walls had black and white stripes that looked like they were moving and the lighting was quite dim. Actually, this wasn't as bad as I had thought.

We walked over a rocky bridge and turned a corner. Suddenly, something caught my arm. I screamed. Edward and I both turned to see a man wearing a black and white striped costume. I pulled my arm away and wrapped both my arms around Edward. Edward held me in his embrace.

"It's okay. This is part of the haunted house." He said.

A tear ran down my cheek. Edward noticed and wiped it away and kissed my forehead. "I promise, no one will harm you while I'm here." Edward whispered. I nodded. Edward was here. I shouldn't be afraid.

We continued through the haunted house. Edward's arm was around me the entire time. We passed a person wearing a white sheet over his head, which was pretty lame. There were lots of different things popping out from nowhere but I didn't feel affected by it at all.

When we walked out, I sighed. "That was pretty crap."

Edward laughed. "You seemed pretty scared to me."

"Only at the beginning. But you were there, so there was nothing to be scared of." I said, smiling. Edward reciprocated.

"Want to play some games?" Edward asked.

"What kind of games?" I asked. Dirty thoughts were flooding my mind.

"I'm not sure. Lets go see." Edward said, moving his arm from around my shoulders.

We went towards the ring toss game and Edward paid for ten rings. We had five turns each. Edward got three out of five and I didn't even get one. We won a pair of fluffy dice.

"You can hang it up on you car." I suggested. Edward smiled at me but said nothing more.

Edward and I played a couple more games until we reached the basketball game. All you had to do was shoot a basketball into the hoop and you'd get a prize; the only problem was that the hoop was probably about 3.5 meters high.

Edward had three tries. He missed the first two times but the third time he got it in.

"Oh my god, that was so good!" I exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" The man behind the stand said. "Pick a prize."

"Anything?" Edward asked.

"Anything." The man replied.

"I'll take that then." Edward said, pointing towards a Grey Me2U bear, which was probably about 50 centimeters high.

The man gave Edward the bear and Edward passed me the bear. "This is for you." Edward said shyly.

"Aw! Are you sure?" I asked.

Edward nodded. I took the bear from Edward and hugged it. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, second from Edward that is. The bear had brown patches, a blue scarf, a blue nose, and a round stomach. I hugged it tightly and looked up at Edward. He was smiling down at me.

"Thank You." I said, biting my lip. He smiled at me.

What's the time?" I asked.

"Almost 7:30." Edward replied. "I'm sorry but I have to be home before 9 o'clock so we should be leaving soon."

I nodded. "Want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah, lets go." Edward said, smiling.

The line was pretty long but we endured it nonetheless.

After waiting about fifteen to twenty minutes, it was our turn. Edward and I took a seat and waited for the people who were operating the Ferris wheel to seat the other people, couple by couple.

I sneezed. Edward looked over at me, chuckled and put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, holding onto the bear tightly.

"Thank you for today, Edward." I said, moving my head and looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"My pleasure." He replied.

The Ferris wheel started going around. The view was absolutely stunning; I loved the position Edward and I were in, everything was perfect. After a couple of rounds, the Ferris wheel came to a halt. Edward and I were near the top and we were looking down at the view before us.

"Edward Junior wants to give you a kiss." I said.

"Edward Junior?"

I got the bear and pressed its face against Edward's cheek.

Edward laughed. "You're so silly, Bella." He said, tightening his arm around me.

I giggled. I loved Edward's laugh - it was so infectious.

The Ferris wheel was started moving again and people were getting off. If I wanted a repeat of Monday morning, now was the perfect moment. How was I supposed to approach this?

"Edward?" I said. Edward turned to look at me, smiling.

"Edward Junior wants you to give me a kiss." I said. Gosh I sounded like a child, but as long as I got my kiss, I didn't really care.

Edward smirked. He moved towards me slowly and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were better than I remembered. They were moving much more fervently. I could tell he was becoming more confident.

The movement of our lips didn't slow, nor did I want them to. The atmosphere just felt so intimate, so passionate and I was savoring every second of this moment.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat. Edward and I stopped and looked around. We were at the bottom of the Ferris wheel and the man operating the ride was waiting for us to get off. He looked slightly annoyed.

Embarrassed, Edward and I got up and walked away hand in hand, as quickly as we could. I noticed there was many amused faces staring at our direction and a couple that were trying to contain their laughter.

Edward and I decided it was time to go home. This time, when Edward drove into the driveway, I was quite sad to have to leave him. I got out nonetheless, but not before stealing another kiss.

I slept like a baby that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Too soon**

**BPOV**

It was a Wednesday night. All the housework was done, I didn't have any homework, there weren't any tests coming up and I was bored out of my mind.

I was really missing Edward so I decided to give him a visit. Rather than calling first, I thought it'd be better to surprise him.

Edward and I had been on a number of dates since the fair and it felt as though we were getting closer and closer each time.

As I climbed through Edward's bedroom window, I noticed the television was on. There, on the TV screen was a blond woman completely nude, on her hands and knees. I gasped.

Edward was sitting on his bed, his back facing me. He turned to look at me. "Bella!" Edward said in shock. He quickly paused his movie and got up. He was facing me, his face all red. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What happened to 'I've never watched porn'?" I teased.

Edward started stammering. "I um…well…I err…wasn't lying…"

I couldn't help but smile. Edward was so adorable. "Oh so this is your first time?" I asked.

"Yeah…Emmett gave it to me…coz um…I…you know…"

"No Edward, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I was actually genuinely curious.

"Well…if you want to…umm you know…get involved…_physically_…I um…want to be prepared." Edward said still stammering.

The room went silent. I was trying to process what Edward had said. "Are you mad?" He asked.

"What? No, of course not!"

Edward sighed softly. "Okay." He barely whispered.

"Do you mind if I stayed for the movie?"

"Are you sure?"

"Very." I replied as I walked towards Edward's bed and used the remote to press play. A man, wearing nothing but a black t-shirt went and stood behind the woman who was on her hands and knees. As he was positioning his rather large erection by the woman's entrance, Edward came and sat beside me. I moved so that I was sitting on his lap, my back against his chest. I then grabbed Edward's arms and wrapped them around my waist.

The man on the screen entered the woman and started moving in and out of her at a steady pace. The man went to take off his shirt as he continued to thrust his hips back and forth.

The sounds of the woman's moaning and the man grunting echoed through Edward's bedroom.

"Mmm…Oh yeah…" The woman continued to moan. Her moans began to get louder and louder. So too did the grunts coming from the man.

"Fuck me harder! Faster!" The woman exclaimed. "I love the feeling of your hard cock fucking me."

I started to feel Edward become hard underneath me.

"Fuck, your fucking pussy is so fucking tight." The man growled. The woman moaned in response.

I was starting to get turned on. Without thinking, I started wriggling my hips side to side.

"Bella what are doing?" Edward asked.

I didn't reply, and continued moving my hips.

"Uh…Bella!" Edward groaned. He actually _groaned_, and it was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard.

"Something wrong, Edward?" I asked playfully. Although I sounded calm, in reality, I was feeling flustered and quite turned on.

"Oh fuck yes! Yes! Yes!" I heard in the background.

"Oh Bells…" Edward moaned_._

It was sort like a spur of the moment kind of thing but unexpectedly, I got off of Edward and hooked my fingers in the waistband of his navy blue trousers and what I assumed was his briefs.

"W-what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I want to make you feel good." I whispered as I slowly pulled down his trousers and briefs. Out sprang his huge erection.

"Why hello." I said, speaking to his penis.

"Bella…" Edward whined. I looked up at him. He was as red as a tomato.

"Seriously Edward, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I can't believe you've been hiding this magnificent piece of art for seventeen years."

Edward's cheeks turned to a darker shade of red.

I bit my lip and ran my nails down his cock. He groaned. I then curled my fingers around his cock and behind stroking with both my hands.

"Oh god, Bella!"

"Sorry Edward, did you want me to stop?" I asked, slowing my movement.

"N-no…not unless you want to."

"Nope, I don't want to." I replied, increasing the pace.

I continued moving my hands up and down his cock, which was hardening more and more under my touch while listening to the grunts, groans and moans that Edward was unable to suppress.

I moved my head down to lick the pre-cum from the tip of Edward's penis.

"Uh…fuck!" Edward growled.

I stopped to look up at him. "Edward Cullen, did you just swear?" I asked.

"Sorry …I don't know what came over me."

"No, no. Trust me, that was _so _hot." I grinned. Edward smiled back; his cheeks still a dark red.

Because I got such a positive response from Edward, I moved so I was on my knees, in between Edward's legs and engulfed his cock in my mouth.

Edward groaned loudly and I began sucking him off.

I then relaxed my throat and angled my neck so that I could easily deep throat him.

"UUHH! God!" Edward exclaimed, as I felt his cock entering my throat. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Edward had a tight grip on his bed sheets.

My head was bobbing up and down member eagerly, licking the sides and scraping his length with my teeth.

My movements didn't cease as Edward continued moaning, groaning and grunting.

"Bella!" Edward shouted abruptly. I moved back slightly and looked up at him, his penis still in my mouth. All of a sudden, I felt Edward's warm cum release in my mouth. Like the champion I was, I swallowed it all.

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

"Edward, stop it. You're always apologizing to me. _It's fine. _I started it."

"And I finished it." Edward replied blushing.

I smiled. "I should go. Can I just quickly use your bathroom?"

"Sure."

I cleaned myself up, fixed my hair and got out to Edward, grinning to himself.

"Why are you so happy?"

Edward avoided eye contact. "Why do you think?" He asked, still smiling.

"I have no idea."

Edward walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks for that, I really have to make it up to you." He whispered in my ear. I loved how he sounded so confident. It was such a turn on.

I giggled. "Okay, I really have to go, you go watch your porn. I'll see you tomorrow." I said giving him kiss.

"Do you have to?" Edward asked pouting. I smiled at that.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you're not going to return the favor."

Edward blushed. "Okay goodnight, Bella."

* * *

I woke up on Thursday morning feeling invigorated. I was excited to see Edward, not that I wasn't every other day.

As I drove into the school parking lot, I noticed that Jessica and Lauren were accompanying Edward by the spot where he usually waited for me in the mornings. _Okay, this couldn't be good._

Edward smiled when he saw me approaching. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning Bella." Jessica and Lauren said simultaneously.

"Morning." I replied.

"We'll see you later." Jessica said as they walked away with smirks on their faces.

I turned to Edward. "What was that about?"

Edward shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm so glad to see you though." He said, pulling me into a hug.

Edward and I talked amongst each other until it was time for class.

"See you at lunch." I said, pouting.

Edward chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Bye beautiful." He said as he walked away. I sighed in contentment.

* * *

As I got out of Trig, I noticed Rosalie standing by the door.

"Hey Rose." I said, smiling.

"Come toilet with me." She said, dragging me towards the girls' bathroom. I didn't even get a chance to respond. Lunch was 'Bella and Edward time' and I didn't really want to spend it with Rosalie, looking in the mirror. Hopefully she wouldn't take too long.

As soon as we walked into the bathroom, Rose turned to lock the doors and looked at me with accusing eyes. _Uh oh._

"You promised." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Promised what?"

"That you wouldn't blow Cullen."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Okay, one, it's none of your business, two, I didn't promise anything and three, it's not like you're very good at keeping your promises either."

"So you did blow him!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then why did he tell Jessica and Lauren that you're too clingy and he thinks that you're moving too fast?"

To say that I was caught off guard would be an understatement.

"He…said that?" I asked dumbfounded.

Rosalie nodded. "You see Bella, this is why I told you stay away from him in the first place. I knew something like this would happen."

I remained silent, staring at my white sneakers. There were a million things going through my head. Rosalie stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"Don't be sad, Bella. We'll get him back for you." She said.

I took a step back. "Please Rose, just leave it."

The bathroom was silent for a while until Rose sighed. "Okay. Fine."

"I mean it, Rose."

"Yes, yes. You'll be hanging out with me anyway so you'll know if I get up to any trouble."

I nodded.

"Open the door!" Someone yelled, banging on the other side of the bathroom door.

Rose swung the door open. "Where are your fucking manners?" Rose snapped.

The sophomore standing before Rosalie slowly backed away. "S-sorry…" She whispered.

"Come on Bells." Rose said shoving past the sophomore.

We walked to the cafeteria in silence.

There, sitting by the table, in between Lauren and Jessica was Edward. I sighed and went to sit in between Mike and Eric.

I didn't say a word during lunch, not until Eric spoke to me, that is.

"Do you want to come watch Face Punch with me and Mike tonight?" He asked.

I looked at him in confusion. "Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Coz its kinda gay going to the movies with another guy."

I chuckled softly. "Scared you can't resist temptation?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Rose said. Everyone at the table laughed – except Edward.

The bell went and everyone moved to go to class.

"We'll pick you up at six." Mike said, walking away.

Edward walked up to me. "Shall we?"

"What?"

Edward smiled lightly at me. "Lets go to biology."

I nodded and followed him to class.

"I finished reading Pride and Prejudice." Edward said once we were seated in biology.

I turned to face him and smiled.

"So uh…are you coming over tonight?" He asked.

"Um…I think Eric and Mike expect me to supervise their little date."

"Oh. What about after?"

"I dunno…I'll probably be really tired but I'll see."

Before Edward could say any more, Mr Banner came in and commenced his lesson.

**EPOV**

I was incredibly distracted when I was driving home from school. I had to admit, I was rather jealous that Bella was going to the movies with Eric and Mike. I was yet to take Bella to the movies and I regret not taking her earlier.

As I drove into the house, I noticed a white convertible parked in the driveway.

"Edward!" Esme called out, once I stepped into the house. What was she doing home anyway? Esme was hardly ever home.

I walked towards the living room and noticed Esme was sitting across from three girls drinking cups of tea.

"Edward, you remember Tanya, Kate and Irina, don't you?" Esme asked.

"Yes, of course. How do you all do?"

The girls giggled. "Great, now that you're here." Tanya replied.

"Um…well it's been a long day, I'm going to go up to my room now." I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"Edward!" Esme yelled. I ignored her.

I stepped into my room and slammed the door shut. Sighing, I moved to turn on some music and went to lie on my bed.

There was a knock on the door. It was probably Esme so I decided not to answer.

I felt a stroke on my face. I smiled and opened my eyes. Standing before wasn't the brown-eyed brunette I'd expected but a strawberry blond girl with blue eyes, smiling down at me.

I sat up. "Tanya?"

"Esme isn't very happy with you." She said, sitting down next to me with a smirk on her face.

"I apologize if I was being rude. I just have a lot on my mind."

Tanya slowly moved closer towards me. "You can make it up to me." She said, her hand moving to stroke my cheek again.

I didn't quite know what to do so I climbed over her and stood by my bed. "Um…did you need something, Tanya?"

"I missed you. Didn't you miss me too?" She asked.

_No, not really. _

I didn't know how to respond to Tanya's question without sounding rude so I simply nodded.

"So, you're going to make up for your rudeness or what?"

"Um…"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." _My girlfriend's going out with two other guys._

"Want to go movies with Kate, Irina and I?" She asked.

"Movies?"

"Yeah."

"What are you watching?"

"We don't know yet."

"What about Face Punch?"

Tanya raised her eyebrows. She was looking at me like I was an idiot. "Face Punch?"

"Um…yeah, I mean you girls probably wouldn't want to –"

"No its fine. We'll watch Face Punch." Tanya interjected, smiling.

The girls and I left my place at six. Same time Bella was leaving her home.

When we arrived, there was no sign of Bella but I assumed she would be watching the next screening of the movie so I bought our tickets.

We sat near the back. I looked around for Bella but she was still nowhere in site. There was only one theater in Forks, so shouldn't Bella have been here?

"That was so fucking funny!" Someone exclaimed.

"Shush! There are people are here." A sweet angelic voice scolded. It was my _Bella_.

I watched as Bella took a seat two rows in front of us, in between Eric and Mike. I sighed.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Kate asked.

_Eddie? Really?_

"Nothing." I murmured.

The room darkened and the advertisements began.

I didn't pay any attention to the movie whatsoever. I didn't even know the color of the main character's hair. Throughout the entire movie, I was staring at the back of Bella's head.

The movie finally ended and people were filing out.

"Edward?" I heard someone say as I stepped out of the theater. I looked to my left. Mike Newton smirking at me with Bella and Eric standing beside him.

"Hi Mike." I said unenthusiastically.

I noticed Bella watching the girls behind me.

"Damn Edward, didn't know you were a P-I-M-P." Eric snickered.

"I'm not."

Mike and Eric looked at each other and laughed.

I smiled at Bella. She was wearing a flannel shirt with dark blue jeans that hugged her curves nicely. Could she get any more beautiful? Bella gave me a tight smile in response but I could tell it was forced.

"We'll see you at school, Player!" Eric said as he walked away.

"Bye ladies." Mike said before turning away.

Bella and I were looking at each other. She still hadn't said a word to me yet. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

"Bella -"

"See you tomorrow Edward." Bella said softly, cutting me off.

I waved as she turned to follow behind Mike and Eric. I doubt she even saw.

* * *

Just like every other morning, I waited for Bella under the cafeteria roof's overhang. And just like every other morning when I saw Bella's red Chevy drive into the parking lot, my heart started beating faster.

Usually, Bella would rush out of her truck and into my arms. However, today was different. Bella stayed in the truck until Rosalie went to the driver side of the vehicle with an umbrella in her hand and opened the door for her.

As Bella and Rosalie walked towards me, my eyes were on Bella. "Good morning, Edward." Bella said with a small smile as she and Rosalie walked past me. Bella didn't even stop to give me a hug. I didn't even get a chance to respond.

I sighed. I knew today would be a _long _day.

Actually, long was an understatement. The day seemed to drag on forever. After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally lunch. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to sit. Did Bella even want me anywhere near her?

Eric called out to me as I walked into the cafeteria. "Edward, you pimp!"

I walked over to him. Everyone was seated, Bella included. "I'm not a pimp." I said, calmly.

"Man, you didn't even introduce me to those hot babes. Some friend you are!" Mike whined.

Rosalie snorted.

"Take a seat, or are you too much of a player to be around us?" Eric asked.

There was only one seat left, which was between Rosalie and Tyler so I had no choice but to sit there.

I sat by the table silently as everyone was speaking animatedly amongst one another. My eyes were on Bella the whole time. She was retelling a story her friend from the tribe in La Push had told her. All the guys were paying close attention to her, watching her in adoration and hanging on her every word. I didn't blame them though; she was beautiful, smart, kind, what's not to love?

The bell went and Tyler offered to walk Bella to class. Much to my dismay, she accepted, leaving me behind.

Bella and I sat in biology awkwardly. I wasn't sure what to say, but I really want to have at least some form of communication with her.

_Are you angry with me? _I wrote in my notebook, a few minutes before class was over.

**No.**

_You won't even look at me. Have I done something to displease you? I'm sorry if I have._

**What did I say about always apologizing? You're always saying sorry to me when you haven't even done anything. If anything, I should be the one saying sorry.**

_What for?_

**Nothing. Don't worry. **

_I really don't like how things are between us. _I wrote as the bell rang. I didn't even get a chance to pass Bella my notebook because she quickly ran out of the classroom without looking back.

I trudged to Spanish, wondering how I could change the situation between Bella and I. No good ideas were coming to me though. I even considered asking Rosalie which would be hopeless because she'd never agree to help me. The last bell went, informing everyone that it was the end of the day.

I went towards the parking lot to wait for Bella so we could discuss whatever was on her mind. The only thing was that when I got there, Bella was already in her car, ready to leave.

I watched as she drove out of the parking lot, towards the main road and disappeared before me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Frustrated**

**BPOV**

I loathed Monday mornings. Groaning, I woke up with a huge headache. I had been restless ever since Wednesday and as Anastasia would say, I was sick and tired of always being sick and tired, so I decided to just let everything go and try to forget it all.

And forget it all was exactly what I did. Apparently there was a calculus test I overlooked. Pretty sure I failed that.

The rest of the morning went by the same. I basically just sat there in each of my classes staring into space, not listening to what the teachers were saying.

I spent the majority of lunch in the library. It was free from noise, drama and Edward. It would have been obvious if I hid for the whole of lunch so when there was only five minutes left of lunch, I went to find the others in the cafeteria.

I walked over to Tyler, Eric and Mike discussing the get-together they were planning. Edward was sitting silently next to them. Ever since the encounter with Edward and those three girls at the movies, the boys have become much more welcoming towards him.

"You better come, Bella." Tyler said as soon as I sat down.

"Where?"

"We don't know yet, we want to go to the beach but its freaking cold." Mike replied.

My eyebrows furrowed. "We just went to the beach recently though."

"Yeah but we want to go somewhere warm where we can swim and stuff."

"In Forks? Yeah right."

"Hmmm…" Mike said, tapping his chin.

"Well uh…would you like to come to my place?" Edward said softly, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone looked over at Edward. He barely spoke when he was sitting with us unless directly spoken to first, so everyone was caught by surprise.

"Your place?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…I um…have an relatively large indoor pool…it's heated and everything." Edward explained.

"YES! YES! YES!" Eric shouted.

"Having an orgasm, Eric?" Rose joked.

Eric didn't respond. Most people were too frightened to stand up to her.

"Okay, Edward's place it is." Mike confirmed.

"Oh hell no! Bella and I aren't going anywhere near that place." Rose said.

Edward looked over at me and I quickly turned my gaze towards the table in front of me.

The bell went. Rosalie was the first to get up.

"Umm…we'll talk about this tomorrow." Mike said as everyone else started getting up.

I rushed to Biology, unsure of whether Edward would want to walk with me or not. Much to my dismay, I was still seated beside Edward because Lauren had occupied my old seat ever since I apparently _ditched_ Mike for Edward.

I awkwardly sat in class, waiting for the lesson to begin. Edward walked in and sighed as he sat beside me.

Thankfully, Mr Banner made us work from our workbooks today so there was no need for any interaction with Edward. That didn't stop Edward from _trying_ to interact with me though.

Edward slid his notebook towards me.

_Bella, I miss you._

My heart seemed to skip a beat.

**Really?** I wrote before sliding the notebook back in Edward's direction.

_Yes really. Did I do something to upset you? Why are you avoiding me?_

**I'm not.**

_Please come over this weekend. Even if Mike's plans don't go ahead, I'd really like to spend some time with you. _

I looked up at Edward. He was looking down at me through his beautiful green eyes. I gave him a small smile but said nothing more.

* * *

Rosalie came over after school so I could help her with her biology homework.

After two hours of homework, we decided we'd had enough.

As I was working on dinner, Rose sat by the dining table playing with her silky, long, blond hair.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Rosalie asked, her attention still directed towards her hair.

"Umm…going to Edward's?"

"No we're not, Bella." Both Rose and I had stopped what we were doing at this point.

"Oh come on Rose…don't you want to see Emmett?"

"Doesn't have to be at Edward's place." Rose said bitterly.

"I…kinda already promised Edward." I lied.

Rose was silent for a while until she turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

"If we go Edward's, can I dress you?" She said, looking excited.

"I thought we were swimming." I said, confused.

"Yeah so? Can I? Please?"

Well, she did say please. "Fine, why not?"

Rosalie stayed for dinner, and then went to watch some game on TV with Charlie while I did the dishes. She and Charlie got on pretty well, which I found rather strange.

"Thanks for having me, Chief Swan!" I heard Rose say before coming in to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna to get going Bells. Thanks for helping me in Biology and dinner. You're awesome." She said smiling.

"Yeah I know. See you tomorrow, Rose."

"By the way, you're going to be wearing the cutest bikini this weekend…it'll be amazing! No need to walk me out. Bye!" She sang, enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"No means no Rose!" I exclaimed, with my hands on my hips.

"Oh come on Bella, its cute." Rosalie said smiling at the tiny blue, two-piece bikini sitting on my bed.

"Not in a millions years."

"Your have a hot body. Let Edward see what he missed out on. I'm wearing a bikini too so you don't have to be afraid."

"All the more reason not to wear one! You have the body of a freaking goddess." I sighed.

"I know. But so do you! Besides you'll be in the water the whole time."

"Okay, I'm not going." I said stubbornly.

"Okay fine, I guess Edward will have to wait until Monday to see you. You broke a promise, Bella. I'm _so_ disappointed in you." She said sounding more irritated than disappointed.

"Eugh! You hate me."

"No I don't. Now put it on." Rose said as she walked out of my room.

I stripped off my clothes, put the stupid bikini on and stared at my reflection in the mirror. There was no way I was wearing this in front of anyone.

There was a knock on the door. "I'm coming in!" Rose yelled from the other side of the door. Before I could protest, she opened the door and came in.

"I told you you'd look hot." Rose smiled with approval.

"I'm so pale, I look like a ghost! And my ass is practically hanging out!" I complained.

"No its not. You're perfect. Lets go, Babe." Rose said turning towards the door.

"Dressed like this? _You_ have clothes on!" I accused.

"Wear a shirt over it if you feel embarrassed. I'll be in the car." I could hear the impatience in her voice.

As Rosalie got out I looked into the mirror again. I guess I didn't look _that _bad. I went to my closet and brought out a flannel shirt and dark jeans. I quickly put them on and rushed into Rose's convertible. Rose sighed loudly in disapproval as soon as she saw me.

When the car stopped in front of Edward's house, I turned to open the door.

"Hold it!" Rosalie said suddenly. I turned to look at her in a questioning manner.

She leaned forward and started unbuttoning my shirt. I moved backwards until my back was against the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"A bit of trust please, Bella." She said as she unbuttoned all my buttons except for one in the middle.

"Rose…" I said as she took off her shirt. She was wearing a pink bikini top underneath. It was pink, frilly and made her breasts look bigger than they already were.

"Now you won't feel as shy."

"Actually, that's not true."

"Okay shut up. Lets go, Babe." She said getting out of the car.

I walked towards the door to Edward's home and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open and there stood Edward Cullen wearing nothing but a pair of board shorts. I couldn't help but smile.

"W-welcome." Edward stuttered. "Um…please come in."

Edward led us towards the back of the house. He opened the door to a room and went in. I followed closely behind and was awestruck as soon as I got a glimpse of the room. It was enormous and the pool that was located in the middle of the room was huge. Beautiful pots of plants were scattered around the room, which gave the room a more tropical feel and there were beach chairs around the pool, which were occupied by the guys from school. On the left side of the room, there was even a large rectangular table, which was filled with food. There was probably enough food to feed an army.

I noticed Lauren, Jessica and some of the other girls from school floating around the pool. They were wearing shorts and a t-shirt, besides some leg, there wasn't anything revealing about what they were wearing. I turned to Rosalie and glared.

"I know what you're thinking Bells, but you saw the way Edward reacted when he saw you. He was stuttering!" Rose said as she took off her shorts, which left her only in her bikini top and bikini bottoms.

I heard a wolf whistled and turned to see Emmett smiling at Rosalie. Rosalie lit up and ran towards Emmett, giving him a hug. I had to admit, they certainly had chemistry.

Emmett and Rosalie walked towards me, Emmett's arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Hi Bella, looking good!" Emmett smiled, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Quit being a tight ass and take off your shirt and jeans Bella!" Rose demanded.

I bit my lip and slowly took off my jeans. Thank god the flannel was long enough to cover my butt.

"Looking good, Bella!" Mike exclaimed.

I flushed. This was so embarrassing. I looked over at Rosalie to complain. She and Emmett were whispering amongst one another so I decided to give them some space. As I turned to leave Emmett called out my name.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked.

I turned to face him. All of a sudden, Rosalie came towards me and pulled open the flannel. The middle button flew somewhere and Rose took off the shirt. I hadn't even processed what had happened when Emmett came and picked me up, throwing me into the pool.

As I lifted my head above the water, I heard everyone laughing. At least _they_ were enjoying themselves.

"I'm so glad you invited us, Edward!" A girl squealed. I looked over to see three girls surrounding Edward. It was the same girls he was with at the movies. I can't say I wasn't jealous when I saw Edward with those girls that night, nor can I say I wasn't a bit jealous now.

Jessica swam towards me. "I never realized how hot Edward was until today. Good thing you guys aren't together anymore hey?" She said nudging me with her elbow.

I gave Jessica a forced smile. I then swam towards the edge of the pool and climbed out.

I looked around for my towel and realized I hadn't brought one.

"Can I borrow someone's towel please?" I said feeling quite exposed.

"We have plenty of spare towels upstairs. Did you want to come up and get one?" Edward asked.

_Not really._

I was still bitter about all the attention Edward was giving those girls. Were they having a foursome or something?

"Uh…I'm dripping wet, Edward." I said, biting my lip.

"Yeah! Only I make you wet like that, right Bells?" Eric yelled out.

Everyone laughed. _How mature. _

Edward shoved passed the girls and walked towards me. "You must be cold, Bella. Lets go." He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

I followed Edward upstairs in silence. He opened one of the doors in the hallway and brought out a towel.

He wrapped me in the towel, pulled me in and hugged me against his chest. I was surprised to say the least.

Edward placed his left cheek on the top of my head. "Gosh Bella, I really miss you. And seeing you wear _this_ attire definitely doesn't help me to control myself, that's for sure." He chuckled.

I stayed still and remained silent. The moment was so bittersweet, I loved the position we were in but I knew being so close to him wasn't helping my state of mind.

Edward moved back slightly to look me in the eyes. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said, softly.

"We need to talk." He said walking towards his bedroom. I assumed I was suppose to follow so I slowly trudged behind him.

No good ever came after the words: _we need to talk_. Was he going to break up with me? Were we even together? I really didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Edward walked towards his couch and motioned for me to sit. I shut the door behind me and sat beside him on the couch.

"Um…so…" Edward began. There was a long pause. This was so awkward. "You're avoiding me." He finally said.

I looked down at my feet. "I'm just giving you space."

"Why? I don't want space." He said sounding confused.

"Of course you want _space_, otherwise you wouldn't have _room_ for those three bimbos downstairs."

Edward raised his eyebrows and I finally realized what I had said. I quickly moved my hand to cover my mouth, although I couldn't take it back now.

"They're family friends." Edward said after a long silence took over.

"Rosalie told me you thought I was too clingy." I confessed.

"I never thought that. I was really looking forward to _returning the favor _like I said I would." He said, his cheeks turning red.

I smiled and ran my thumb across his cheeks. I looked down and noticed his erection.

"I told you I couldn't control myself." Edward whispered, smiling. His voice was so sweet, so sensual that I couldn't help myself.

I let the towel fall and climbed onto his lap, moving close to him for a searing kiss. Edward wrapped his arms around me and groaned as I rocked my hips back and forth.

I pulled back. "Okay _now _I'm wet." I admitted. "And for the record, only _you_ can make me like this."

Edward stroked my damp hair. "I think we should go back downstairs. We can finish this another time."

I nodded in agreement, now wasn't the time. We walked hand in hand back towards the others. This was probably one of those 'left high and dry' moments.

Everyone stared at Edward and I when we walked through the door. Unfortunately, Rosalie was nowhere in sight. I really wanted to give her a piece of my mind.

"Lets go for a swim." Edward suggested. I nodded, letting go of Edward's hand and racing in to the pool.

Whoever said not to run around the pools was right. I slipped, falling head first into the pool. Edward jumped in looking panicked.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay Bella?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong? Did you hit your head?" Edward asked in alarm.

"No…you're gay, that's what's wrong." I said as I splashed him and ran. I guess I wasn't very mature myself.

Edward chased after me. When he caught up, he pulled me against his chest, holding me in a tight embrace and whispered in my ear.

"If I'm gay, does that make you a guy?"

I laughed out loud. "No, it means you're a girl." I smiled.

Edward chuckled. "For you, I'll be anything you want."

"And don't you forget it."

Everyone played and ate for the rest of the day. There were times when some of the girls would try to get Edward's attention, but Edward and I kept to ourselves the majority of the time.

I was laying on one the beach chairs when Rosalie came up to me. "Bella, we're going."

"When is this going to end, Rose?" I couldn't hide my anger.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking offended.

"You're always going out of your way to cause trouble between Edward and I! Can you please stop making things up? I'm seriously getting sick of it!"

Everyone was staring by this point.

"I didn't fucking make shit up. I'm just telling you what Lauren and Jessica told me. I'm fucking _sorry _for looking out for you!" She yelled back.

I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie sighed. "You coming or not?"

"No, Edward will take me home." I replied.

And with that, Rosalie turned around and left.

* * *

It turned out that I really did fail the calculus test I did on Monday. Charlie found out about it the following Monday and was fuming.

"How can you just _forget _about a test, Bella?" He asked, irritated.

"I had a lot of my mind." I replied without emotion.

"What am I supposed to tell your mother?"

"Nothing."

"You're grounded for a month." He said with finality.

"A month? It was one test, Dad! You're being unreasonable!"

"Want me to make it two months?"

"No." I muttered as I went to my room.

It was ten at night and I was in bed with a novel.

My phone rang. It was Edward. I smiled and picked up.

"Why hello. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Look out your window."

I walked towards my window and looked down to see Edward with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I smiled.

"Bad night?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, want to come in? I think Charlie is already asleep."

"Sneaking a boy into the house at night? Aren't you a bad girl?" Edward chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Meet you at the front door." I said, hanging up.

I tiptoed down stairs and opened the door. Edward was standing there, smiling down at me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"You smell good." I muttered into his shirt.

Edward chuckled and moved back slightly. "These are for you." He said, passing the flowers to me.

"I saw how beautiful they were…and thought of you because you're beautiful. Thought it'd be best to give them to you now, all fresh…and stuff." He mumbled.

I couldn't get rid of the huge grin that was formed on my face.

"Lets get you upstairs before Charlie wakes up." I said, walking back into my bedroom.

"So this is Isabella Swan's bedroom." He said as he stepped inside.

I went to sit on my bed. "Nothing compared to yours but I love it. It almost feels as cozy as being in your arms."

Okay, I had _no _idea where this weird mushy talk was coming from.

Edward went to sit beside me. "Yeah I have pretty great arms." He said as he cupped my cheek and pressed his lips with mine. I loved the confidence he was gaining.

Edward and I continued to make out for a while. I'm not sure how it happened but I ended up on top of him, kissing his lips, cheeks, forehead and neck. I could feel him getting harder beneath me.

I wasn't sure what was happening but my instincts took over. I sat up and I took off my shirt, revealing my white, laced bra to Edward.

"Wow." He whispered in amazement, placing his hands on my hips.

His reaction definitely pleased me. I threw my shirt on the floor and went to unclasp my bra. I threw my bra on the floor with my shirt and looked down at Edward.

"Want to touch?" I asked.

Edward bit his lip and nodded.

"First, you have to take off your shirt. So we're even."

Edward didn't even hesitate as he took off his shirt and threw in on the ground. I moved down to kiss him, our bare chests rubbing against each other.

I sat up and grabbed Edward's hands, placing them on top of my breasts.

It was an awkward position, for sure, but we were new at this and it was only the two of us, so it didn't bother me at all.

"Feels nice." Edward commented. I giggled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Edward's eyes widened in shock. I got off Edward and pointed to my closet.

Edward rushed in and I shut the closet door behind him.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie say.

I quickly rushed under my covers as I heard Charlie turn the doorknob and open the door. Damn it, why didn't I have a lock on my door?

"Oh Bella, you're awake." He said as he walked towards my bed. He just stood there, looking down at me.

"Yup." I replied. Could he hear the nervousness in my voice?

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry about before, Bells. This whole parenting thing, it isn't easy for me. I overreacted. I mean you're doing much better than me when I was at school and I am so proud of you."

"Um…thanks…so I'm not grounded?"

Charlie smiled. "No. Anyway, how about giving your old man a hug."

"Um…" Oh crap I'm screwed. This was so weird.

"Bella?"

"I'm kinda of err…not decent at the moment." I said, flushed.

Charlie looked down at the clothes on the floor then looked back up at me.

"No Dad…its -"

"No, its fine." Charlie said, cutting me off. "Its normal for people your age to uh…want to you know, explore your body." He slowly backed away.

_What?_

"Its not what you think…I don't…I mean its not…" I was lost for words.

"I'll leave you to it…Night Bella." He couldn't get out the door fast enough.

I sighed. "Night Dad."

As the door shut, Edward came out of the closet chuckling. I glared at him. He came back to lie beside me. His laughing didn't cease.

I groaned and buried my face in the crook of Edward's neck. All my sexual desires from five minutes ago had vanished, that's for sure. All I wanted now was to crawl under a rock and die. I had never been so embarrassed in my life.

Thankfully Edward kept me company for the rest of the night. We talked and joked and kissed and laughed the entire time. However, Edward was continuously bringing up the stupid incident with Charlie. It was fine though; I'd get him back later.

For now, I was happy just cuddling up with him and listening to his beautiful voice as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say, thanks for the support from everyone. The PM's and reviews make me smile :)**

**Everything in this chapter is relevant to the rest of the story, so bear with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Inheritance**

**EPOV**

"Edward, I'm ready." Bella murmured after making out with me on her bed. She was straddling me so obviously she had felt my raging hard on.

"I…uh…what?"

Bella sat up. "I'm ready. For you. I mean…only if you want to. If you don't then -"

"No! I want to!" I practically shouted. Bella giggled. "Its just that uh…I don't have protection and um…its my first time…I might disappoint and…"

Bella put a finger to my lips. "Look, I'm on the pill…and it's my first time too."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I just thought since you were so…_popular_, guys would jump at the chance to be with you…_that way_."

Bella smiled. "Well I've had the opportunity…I just wanted my first time to be special."

"Well…are you sure that I…I mean am I -"

"Edward you're the one I want to be with. I feel connected with you in a way I've never felt with anyone else."

"Yeah, but -"

"Edward, shut up and take off my clothes."

I smiled widely before fervently unbuttoning Bella's blouse. Once Bella's blouse was removed, I attempted to unclasp her bra. And failed miserably.

Bella giggled as she moved my hands and went to unclasp her bra herself. I could feel the blood rushing through my cheeks; I wasn't sure whether it was because of the sight of Bella's beautifully rounded breasts or the fact that I couldn't even undo a bra – probably both.

Bella gave me a reassuring kiss before tugging at my shirt.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Bella! Do you have a friend over?"

Bella cussed before replying to her father. "Yeah, Dad! Don't come in!"

"Can you and your friend please come out now, Bella?"

"Yeah we'll be right out."

I started panicking. I knew I should have parked a few blocks down.

Bella rubbed my back reassuringly. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." She said as she put her clothes back on.

"Gosh, Charlie is such a cock blocker. This is the second time." Bella said smiling.

It was obvious Bella was trying to lighten up the atmosphere. If it were a different situation, I'd be laughing, but right now I couldn't even fake it.

We walked out of Bella's bedroom. Bella's father was nowhere in sight. Had he gone to get his gun?

"I'm in the living room!" The Chief shouted from downstairs.

"Is that where he keeps his gun?" I whispered.

Bella giggled. "I'll protect you." She said as she flexed her arms.

I smiled, though this seriously was not the time for jokes.

When Bella and I reached the bottom on the stairs, Bella grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. Charlie was sitting on the black massage chair with a can of Vitamin R in his hand.

Thankfully, there was no gun in sight.

As we walked towards the loveseat, I noticed the Chief was eyeing our hands, which were intertwined. I had never been so scared in my life.

"And who are you?" Charlie asked once Bella and I were seated.

"I uh…I'm Edward…um Edward Cullen, Sir."

Bella giggled.

"So what, are you two together now?"

"Yes. Edward is my boyfriend." Bella said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

_Wait, did she just say boyfriend?_

"Huh. Well Edward, what were the two of you doing in my daughter's bedroom?"

Crap, crap, crap! "We…we were just -"

"We were studying, Dad." Bella interrupted.

"I don't believe you." The Chief stated.

_Uh oh._

Bella sat up straight. "I don't care what you believe." She retorted.

"And I won't care if you come crying to me in a couple of weeks about being pregnant."

"We weren't doing anything!"

"Yeah I'm sure you weren't." Bella's father said sarcastically.

"I'm a freaking virgin, Dad! Do you want me to prove it? Lets go to the doctors now. We can get a test done. Edward can get one too!"

There was an awkward silence.

If I were an outsider watching this, it would have been pretty funny but right now I just wanted to run home and hide under my blankets.

The silence continued for about a minute.

Out of nowhere, the Chief suddenly sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry. I hate arguing with you."

"Me too. But I guess its normal for a teenage girl to be fighting with her Dad."

Bella's father gave a tight smile. He looked so uncomfortable now.

"Yeah, well Edward and I are going to go out now. See you later."

"Okay, Bye Kids."

"It was nice to meet you, Chief Swan." I said quickly before following Bella out the door.

Once Bella and I were seated inside my Volvo, Bella sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

I chuckled softly. "I can't believe you told your Dad we were virgins."

"Sorry. He just makes me so frustrated sometimes. And technically I didn't tell him _you _were a virgin."

"You might as well have."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Next time?"

"I'm kidding!"

* * *

Because it wasn't raining, which was rare in Forks, we decided to go to the park.

Bella and I were sitting by the park bench, watching the little kids play when my phone went off.

_James. _

I groaned and as I viewed the message.

_You better watch your back._

I sighed. When would this all end?

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

I decided that since Bella was my girlfriend now, I shouldn't be keeping things from her. So I showed her the text.

"Who's James?"

"James is my grandfather's godson…He thinks Emmett and I are after my grandfather's inheritance or something and he absolutely loathes us. My grandfather is still alive and well, this is all so ridiculous!"

"But you and Emmett are blood related, so it would be right for your grandfather to pass his inheritance on to the two of you."

"Yeah, well that's not what James thinks."

Bella gave me a small smile as she held my hand in hers. "Its not like you need the money anyway. I'm pretty sure your family is wealthy enough as it is."

"I don't even want his money! But you know, my Grandfather is richer than rich - he's a billionaire."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't worry, like I said, I'll protect you. This James guy won't know what hit him." Bella said before kissing me on the cheek. I chuckled and pulled her towards me. We just sat there by the park for a while, basking in each other's presence.

From the park, Bella and I walked to the ice cream parlor we went to on _Slave Day_. The parlor was quickly becoming _our place_.

We got went in and ordered two cones and went to sit by _our spot, _which was located near the window.

"So I was just wondering…which college are you planning to attend?" I asked. I had been meaning to ask this question for a while now.

"Depends on who accepts me. What about you?"

"Harvard." I answered without hesitation.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

"I was hoping you'd come with me."

"To Harvard? Are you serious?"

I avoided her eyes. Okay, I probably should have known she wouldn't want to.

Bella lifted my chin so I'd look her in the eyes. "Edward?"

I gave her a reassuring smile – at least I hoped it was a reassuring smile.

"I want to go college with you, it's just that I can't get into Harvard!"

"Yes you can, you're the smartest student at Forks High."

"No Edward, you're the smartest student at Forks High."

I tried to look anywhere but Bella's direction.

"Edward, look at me."

I did as I was told.

"I guess I'll _try _and get into Harvard, but if I don't succeed -"

"Bella don't talk like that, you will get in. I know you will."

"Okay, hypothetically speaking, if I don't get in, the long distance thing may work."

"I don't know…"

"If we both want it to, then it will."

"Alright…but you're still going to try right?"

Bella place her hand on my thigh. "Absolutely. And I'm going to bring Edward Junior along with me."

I chuckled. "Edward Junior? I forgot about that."

"How can you forget about him?" Bella said pouting. "You're the father!"

I chuckled. She was so adorable. "Better not let the Chief hear that."

* * *

It was Thanksgiving today. As usual, Esme was out of town and so Bella invited me to her place for dinner. At first I was hesitant but I wanted to spend more time with her, even if it was under the watchful eyes of her Father. _Bella is worth it._

I was knocking on Bella's doorstep at six thirty. Bella's father answered.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." I said with an exaggerated smile on my face.

He mumbled a hello and led me towards the living room. There was a baseball game on the television.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed before running towards me with her arms open.

Although I was positive the Chief was watching, it was nice to be able to hold Bella in my arms. It had been just under twenty-four hours since I'd last seen her.

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" I asked.

"No, everything is done. Lets eat!"

Dinner was silent and awkward. The only thing I remember was the delicious food and Bella coughing a couple of times.

After dinner, Charlie announced he was going to bed since he had to get up early tomorrow.

Bella was washing the dishes while I wiped down the table.

"Hey Bella, I'm done. Let me do the dishes, you need a break."

"No, it's alright. Take a seat or something."

"You already cooked, let me clean."

"No." Bella said stubbornly.

I moved and stood directly behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her.

Bella turned and looked up at me. I gave her a peck on the cheek. One thing led to another and Bella were making out by the sink.

Bella's supple lips were moving against mine…her tongue tangled with my own…the soft moans coming from Bella…

I felt as light as a feather, it was as if I were in heaven…until I heard a throat being cleared.

Bella and I turned to see the Chief looking at us with an irritated expression.

"I need a drink of water. Can I get a cup?"

Bella and I moved out of the way. We stood there awkwardly until the Chief left.

We ended up washing the dishes together - she washed while I dried.

After the dishes, we sat on the steps on Bella's front porch.

There was a cool breeze outside. The moon was shining down on us but there were no stars in sight. The crickets were chirping in the background and I had my beautiful girlfriend in my arms. It was moments like this that I would cherish forever.

Bella sighed in content. "So Edward, what are you are thankful for?"

"Hmm…well I'm thankful for your parents…for giving birth to you, I'm thankful for whoever made the whole _Slave auction_ thing and I'm thankful for whichever asshole volunteered me to be a slave, because they brought me to you. I'm thankful for you. You bought me and now I'm yours."

Bella smiled. "Yeah and you were a bargain too." She said as she pulled me into a searing kiss.

After what was probably half an hour of kissing and cuddling on the front porch, I pulled back.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Prom?"

"Uh…yeah unless you were planning to go with someone else…"

"No, I wasn't planning to go at all. I thought prom wasn't really your thing."

"Being with you is my thing."

I had actually been to a countless number of events similar to prom, though I wasn't going to tell Bella that.

"You think sweet talking me will convince me to go?"

"Oh come on, I want to see you wear a pretty dress. We can hire a limo and I'll even get you a corsage."

Bella smirked. "Wow a corsage? How can I say no to that?"

"So you'll go?"

"Of course I'll go." Bella replied leaning forward so she could kiss me again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Updates are taking a while but I swear, next month I have a one-month break and I will be updating my stories more often. I promise [=**

**Also, I have another story **_**Unforgettable. **_**Maybe you guys can check that out too ;) Only if you want. =P **

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 – Best Night Ever**

**EPOV**

Tonight was prom night and I was sitting on the love seat in Bella's living room, wearing the black suit Alice had picked out for me, along with a bright red tie. At first I was unwilling, but Alice had said the red would look good on me and that Bella would appreciate it, so in the end, I gave in. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Bella. Thank god Chief Swan wasn't home at the moment, otherwise I would have felt pretty uncomfortable.

At this very moment, Bella was upstairs with Alice getting ready. Bella and Alice had become good friends in such a short amount of time. I hoped for Bella's sake, Alice was going easy on her because when it came to fashion and beauty, Alice was quite over the top. Well actually, she was over the top when it came to everything.

I just sat there in complete silence. Wonder what the night would bring.

Tonight was _the _night. Bella had told the Chief she would be staying over at Rosalie's, which was a lie. We were going to spend the night together and I prayed to god that it would be a magical night.

I booked a room in a hotel in Seattle, which our limo would be taking us to after the prom.

I actually think that I over prepared. Not only did I watch countless numbers of movies that involved lovemaking, I also watched plenty of porn and even went to Alice and Emmett for advice. I shuddered at the thought.

Emmett's words popped up in my head. _Just make sure it goes in._

I sighed. Why did it have to be so complicated? I seriously hoped that Bella would be patient. I really wanted this to be a night to remember.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on a stool in the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pink and black corset and matching g-string. At first I thought the whole corset thing was going a bit too far but seriously, it did wonders for my boobs.

My makeup was all done. All Alice had to do now was my hair.

Alice came in holding a long, somewhat cylinder object.

My eyes widened. "What the hell is that?"

Alice smirked. "It's a dildo. Got to get you ready for Edward tonight."

I stood up in surprise. "Are you kidding me?"

Alice giggled. "Sit back down, Bella. I'm kidding. It's a hair curler."

"Oh." I said, sitting down again.

"Disappointed?"

I scoffed. "No."

"You seriously didn't know what a hair curler looked like?"

I shook my head.

"I have so much to teach you." Alice said before starting to curl my hair.

It took Alice about fifteen minutes to curl my hair.

When Alice was done, I stood up so I could see myself in the mirror. My usually dull wavy hair was now in soft, pretty curls.

"Okay, go put your dress on!"

I obliged, picking up my dress from the bet and putting it on. Alice zipped me up and forced me to put my black heels on. I didn't understand why I had to wear heels for, you couldn't see them under my dress anyway but Alice was insistent.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror in my bedroom and smiled to myself.

My dress was an elegant, strapless red gown, which had a fitted bust and waist. The dress expanded outwards at the hip with a full volume skirt and the bodice featured beading details. It also had a simple train at the back.

My makeup wasn't full on, but I had dark, smoky eyes, which gave my eyes more emphasis.

Alice came up to me with a little, silver tiara in her hand.

"Okay Sexy, bend down so I can put this on you. "

"A tiara? Seriously?"

"We can argue all night, or you can give in and go down to see Edward straight after."

I sighed, bending down slightly, letting Alice put the stupid tiara on.

As soon as Alice was done I raced down the stairs to the living room.

"Edward?"

Edward stood up and looked in my direction. We both gasped simultaneously.

He looked so fucking sexy in a tux. I seriously wanted to jump him right then and there.

"You look handsome, Edward."

"Thanks." Edward breathed. "You look nice too."

"Nice?" I heard Alice say behind me. "I put my heart and soul into this and all you can say is she looks _nice_?"

Judging my Alice's tone, she was pissed. But I was too scared to turn around and check.

"Bella my princess, you are absolutely beautiful. Beautiful didn't even cover it. You're stunning…magnificent…glamorous…though you're all those things even when you just get out of bed."

I smiled. "You've never seen me when I just woke up."

"Yeah, well he will tomorrow morning." Alice said in a teasing tone, before walking out.

"This is for you." Edward said, holding out a corsage with a large red rose in the middle. The band was made of black silk.

I held out my wrist and Edward put the corsage on.

There was a sudden flash of light and I winced.

Alice stood there in front of Edward and I, holding a pink camera.

We started taking pictures until the black hummer limo arrived.

"Oh my god, its so hot!" Alice exclaimed when she saw the limo.

We took photos with the limo and before we knew it, Edward and I were on our way to Forks High School.

The limo was extremely spacious. It could have fit another ten people, but I enjoyed the privacy.

"Would you like some champagne?" Edward asked, holding two champagne flutes.

"I've never had champagne before." I said, taking the glasses.

"Well this can be your first time." He smiled, pouring champagne into both the glasses.

"This won't be the only first today." I smirked.

Edward took a glass and clinked it with mine. "Cheers to tonight."

I smiled, giving Edward a kiss on the cheek before taking a sip.

"Its…tasty."

Edward chuckled. "It better be. The bottle was five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred?"

"Don't worry. This is going to be a night to remember. I promise."

We spent the entire ride there, kissing and cuddling. It was very…_nice_.

When we arrived, Edward got out and held the door open for me. I got out and noticed everyone staring.

Suddenly, I became aware that we were the only ones that came by limo. People were getting out from their cars and the parking lot was filled as if it were a normal school day.

"Edward…"

I had originally thought that Edward would be just as embarrassed as I was but obviously I was wrong. He simply chuckled and put his hand on the small of my back.

"I know you don't like attention, but you're my princess and so you should be treated as such."

"So you knew we were the only ones coming by limo?"

Edward smirked. "Actually, no. But if I had to do it again, I still would have hired the limo."

I groaned.

"Holy shit! Is that a Hummer? That is fucking awesome!" Mike said, coming up to us with Jessica, Lauren and Eric in toe.

Lauren slapped Eric on his arm. "Why couldn't you hire me a limo?"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know how much it is to hire a limo? Its expensive okay?"

Edward was chatting to Eric and Mike when Lauren and Jessica came up to me.

"Who would have thought that you were such an attention seeker?" Lauren spat.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you with the expensive limo and fancy dress. God, you're more like Rosalie every day." Jessica added.

I was speechless. Compared to Jessica and Lauren's dress, mine was pretty over the top. They were both wearing matching halter dresses, which ended just above their knees. Jessica's dress was green while Laurens's dress was blue.

"Didn't Rosalie tell you what Edward said about you. That wasn't very nice. Why are you still together?"

Lauren elbowed Jessica in the ribs.

"Edward said no such thing. How dare you three make up such a thing?" I was pretty pissed now.

"Well its not our fault Rose is such a gullible bitch." Jessica said. Both Jessica and Lauren started laughing.

_Shit. Rosalie was telling the truth. _

"You guys can take it for a spin if you'd like." Edward offered. "I hired it for the whole night and we still have about twenty minutes before the event starts."

"Fuck yeah!" Eric exclaimed as Jessica and Lauren squealed.

Edward walked over to the driver's seat and said something to the driver before coming back to me.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Lets go inside." Edward said, leading me into the school gymnasium.

As we walked inside, I realized people were still staring. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell are they looking at?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You, my love. Don't you know how extraordinarily beautiful you look tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't start."

The gym was decorated with balloons and streamers; there were tables and chairs everywhere, a DJ was situated on the side and there was lots of room for dancing. There was even a stage in the middle of the room and an area for taking professional photos – which was where Edward and I went first.

It was still early so the line wasn't every long. We took about five professional photos. Hopefully I'd look good in at least one of them.

"Edward!" Someone boomed over the loud music.

Edward turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett hand in hand, walking in our direction. It looked as though Rosalie was hesitating but Emmett was absentmindedly dragging her along.

"Hey Cuz!" Emmett said, letting go of Rose's hand and giving him a hug. He then turned to me. "Wow, Bella. You look hot."

"I could say the same to you." I smiled.

"Well, don't coz Edward would smash me…or at least try to."

I smiled and turned to Rosalie. Rosalie was wearing a yellow backless dress. It was tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a silver neckline that plunged to her waist. Her hair was tied to one side, the ends were curled and her fringe was swept to the side.

"Rosalie, you look beautiful."

She gave me a tight smile. "Thanks, so do you. Who did your makeup? Its really nice."

"Um Alice did. She picked out the dress too."

Rosalie nodded. "Look Bella, I'm sorry about the whole Edward thing but -"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Rose. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course." Rose said before giving me a hug.

She pulled back and frowned. "You do know about Edward's family history right? That was the reason why I had been so against the two of you in the first place."

I assumed she was talking about the whole grandfather thing so I nodded. "Thanks for looking out for me, but Edward and I are very happy together."

"I'm glad, Bells. I love you." She said. "Wanna dance?"

I nodded and we both dragged our significant other to the dance floor with us. There was no one else on the dance floor, not that we minded. Some random hip-hop song was being blasted through the speakers and Rosalie and I started grinding against one another.

I looked over at Emmett and Edward. Emmett was dancing like a lunatic around Edward, who was just standing there motionless.

I dragged Rosalie towards the guys and I moved in front of Edward, placing his hands on my hips.

"Loosen those sexy hips of your, Edward."

I heard Edward chuckle before pulled me tightly into him so my back was firmly against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and we started moving to the beat. I loved having Edward so close.

I began rubbing my ass furiously against Edward's crotch and Edward groaned. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Save it for tonight, Love."

I bit my lip and nodded.

The song changed and Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I went to find a seat. We sat by Angela, Ben, Tyler and some brunette I'd never seen before. She introduced herself as Gianna.

"Bella, you look so hot!" Tyler complimented.

Edward mumbled something under his breath and placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing it up and down.

When most of the seats were filled, Mr. Greene went up on the stage and started speaking into the microphone. I wasn't really paying any attention. My attention was directed towards Edward's hand, moving against on my thigh.

When Mr. Greene finished speaking, _A New Day Has Come_ by Celine Dion started playing through the speakers.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked.

I eyed him sceptically before nodding. Edward stood up, took my hand and led me towards the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and Edward placed his hands on my lower back…just a little bit lower and he'd be grabbing my ass. We swayed to the beat as I listened to Edward go on about how much I meant to him.

Unfortunately, the 'L' word had not come up between us yet. I so badly wanted to tell Edward I loved him with all my heart but I was scared he didn't reciprocate so I kept it to myself.

After dancing to a couple more songs it was time for our entrees so Edward led me back towards the table.

After eating a three-course meal, Edward went towards the dessert table to get us some dessert.

"Could I have this dance?"

I looked up to see Mike smiling down at me.

I bit my lip. "I don't know…I'm sort of -"

"Its just a dance, Bella. Edward's not even back yet."

I nodded and followed Mike to the dance floor. He pulled me against him and started rubbing his crotch against my stomach.

I tried moving back slowly but Mike just kept coming forward. I felt so uncomfortable.

I heard a throat being cleared. I turned around and beamed when I saw Edward.

Mike's arms dropped to his sides and I walked towards Edward, dragging him back to our table.

There was a plate filled with cakes and chocolate on our table.

I smiled at Edward. "Is that ours?"

Edward nodded. "Beats have Mike rubbing his crotch all over you right?"

"Sorry…I couldn't…I didn't -"

Edward brought a finger to my lips. "Its okay."

We sat down and Edward started feeding me dessert.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly ten. Did you want to leave?"

"Kinda…"

"They haven't even announced Prom Queen yet. What if you won?"

I scoffed. "Yeah right. But maybe you won Prom King so maybe we _should_ stay."

Edward shook his head. "Okay lets go." He said, offering his hand.

We said goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie and went outside.

It was windy outside and being the gentleman that he was, Edward gave me his jacket.

The limo was waiting by the curb. Edward led me towards it and we hopped inside.

After thirty minutes in the limo. I was straddling Edward and we were practically swapping spit.

I pulled back and my eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"Shouldn't we be at your house by now?"

Edward chuckled. "Actually, we're going to a five star hotel in Seattle."

* * *

Edward and I were two eighteen year olds who were still in high school.

I'm not sure what goes through Edward's head but I seriously did not expect to be standing in the middle of a presidential suite after my prom.

"Edward, how much was this?"

Edward pulled me to him and rested his cheek on the top of my head. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. It was nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"There's a spa here. Did you want to hop in?"

"I didn't bring my bathers."

"Well…we don't really need our bathers…do we?"

I smiled and rushed towards the bathroom. Edward followed and filled spa with bubbles and warm water. We both started undressing and there we stood completely naked, waiting for the spa to fill.

Edward's cock was already hard as a rock and I could feel a tingling sensation between my legs.

Edward's confidant demeanor had disappeared and he was acting all shy again, staring at the ground. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his cock against me.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Let me help you in." He said, taking my hand.

I hopped inside and Edward followed. Edward sat in the spa holding me and we started talking about our night.

"I'm so glad we went to prom. Thanks for taking me."

"Well, thank you for letting me take you to prom."

**EPOV**

Bella and I were both pretty tired so we sat in the spa silently for a while.

I was still feeling quite overwhelmed. This was the first time I'd ever seen Bella completely naked and good lord she was an absolute goddess.

Out of nowhere, I felt a hand on my erection. I turned to Bella to see her smiling at me.

She began stroking me gently from underneath the water and it took me all I had not to blow my load right then and there.

I pulled my beautiful girlfriend towards me so she was sitting on my lap and began kissing her as passionately as I could.

"Can we get out?" Bella asked innocently.

I nodded and Bella got out, grabbing a towel. I followed and Bella began drying me with the towel. I took another towel and reciprocated.

I then picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I could feel the wetness between her legs on my skin.

I carried Bella all the way to the dimly lit bedroom. There were scented candles all around the room, which I had organized beforehand and rose petals scattered on the silky blue sheets on the bed.

"Awww Edward!"

"I know its cliché, but I wanted tonight to be a night to remember."

All of a sudden, I heard sniffing. I put Bella down so she was seated on the bed and realized that she was crying.

I began to panic. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"T-t-this is…I." Bella started sobbing.

I pulled Bella to my chest. "Love, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready. We can just bask in each others presence for the rest of the night, if you wish."

Bella pouted. "No." She said in a stubborn tone against my naked chest.

Bella pulled back and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm so happy. Thanks for putting so much effort into this. I love…it. I'm so lucky to have you."

I pulled Bella into a searing kiss. Kissing Bella was like eating chocolate, it was absolute heaven and you can never have enough. _Did I really just compare Bella to chocolate? No, she was much, much more tempting._

Bella moved to the middle of the bed, pulling me with her.

I gently directed Bella to lie on the bed and I went to spread her long, shapely legs.

Her juices were glistening under the glow from the candles and I just _had _to have a taste.

I slowly moved towards Bella's mound, praying to god I would do this correctly.

My tongue slowly slid out of my mouth and I swiftly licked the post private part of Bella's body.

Bella yelped.

"Are you okay, Love?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "It felt nice." She whispered.

That's all I needed to hear before lapping her juices rapidly.

Bella started moaning and crying out words of encouragement.

"Oh fuck Edward…"

"It feels so good…"

"Shit, shit, shit!"

She even questioned whether I was telling the truth about never engaging in anything sexual in my life before her, which was quite flattering. _Thank you, porn._

All of a sudden Bella screamed my name and Bella's juices came rushing out of her.

I continued licking and sucking until Bella whispered my name.

I sat up and watched Bella's face as she panted lightly.

I walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water for Bella. She quickly sat up, accepted the bottle and quickly chugged down a quarter of the water.

"Your turn." Bella said, pulling me towards her.

"No, no. I'm as hard as hard can be. Tonight is about you. Are you ready?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. She laid down again and I moved towards her so I could kiss her forehead…her cheeks…her lips…her neck…

I moved to her perky breasts and kissed and flicked each of her nipples with my tongue.

Bella squeaked. I couldn't help but smile.

I sat back up and stroked Bella's right cheek with my thumb.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She whispered.

This was it.

I took a deep breath and tried positioning myself by her entrance.

"You're beautiful." I murmured before pushing myself in.

Unfortunately, my penis slipped and I missed.

_Oh god. Emmett warned me about this. I ruined everything. I'm so stupid_.

I felt my face heat up.

"Edward…"

I covered my face with my hands. "Bella, I'm so sorry…"

Bella pulled my arms away from my face. She was sitting up now. "Its okay. We can try again."

"You want to keep going?"

"Of course I want to keep going. I want us to be together in the most intimate way possible. I want you and I to become one."

I nodded, determined. This meant a lot to Bella, and it meant a lot to me. I wasn't going to chicken out now.

I smiled lightly at the angel before me. Bella assisted me this time, positioning me by her entrance.

I pushed forward as gently as I could. The tip of my penis was inside of Bella. I heard her yelped and I froze.

"Are you okay?" I asked in alarm.

"Yes." She breathed. "Keep going."

"I don't think -"

"Keep going Edward." She said softly but with desperation.

I pushed in further and further…until I was completely engulfed by her.

Bella exhaled deeply. I didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

"How do you feel?"

Bella smiled softly. "Good. Thank you for being gentle."

I ran my hand through her soft, curly brown hair and kissed her passionately.

"Keep going, Edward." Bella murmured against my lips.

I started pulling away gently until only the tip was inside of Bella before slowly pushing back in.

The sensation was indescribable. She was so tight…and warm…and moist…

Bella started wiggling her hips and I knew it meant she wanted me to continue.

I continued moving in and out while kissing her everywhere I could reach.

Bella whimpered and moaned. It was so…_erotic_.

"Mmm…I love it…when you groan…it's so…sexy…" Bella said, panting.

I didn't even realize I was groaning.

My thrusts became more rapid and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to contain myself.

"Bella I don't know how long I'm going to last." I muttered against her neck.

"Come inside me then."

All of a sudden, I let out a loud growl and euphoria took over me as I ejaculated inside Bella.

It just kept coming. I was so embarrassed. When would I be done?

I finally stopped and noticed Bella panting beneath me. I fell on top of Bella I shut my eyes tightly.

"God Bella, I'm so sorry."

"_Sorry?_"

"I only lasted about ten minutes and you didn't even get to -"

"I did. Before when you…and your tongue…"

I remained silent. I ruined this.

Bella sat up. Pulling me up along with her. "Look at me, Edward."

I lifted my head and looked into Bella's big, doe eyes.

"This was our first time. We're just learning. And don't you worry, it'll get better in time."

I leaned my forehead on Bella's shoulder. "I really wish it would have gone better."

Bella wrapped her arms around me. "Edward, it was better than I ever imagined. It was better than I thought. This was the best night ever."

I looked up at her in confusion. "Best night ever?"

"Yeah. You were so gentle it didn't even hurt." She said, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

We ended up showering together. I washed her and she washed me. It was actually rather intimate. I enjoyed her gentle caresses; the way she bit her lips and blushed profusely when she felt shy.

We fell asleep naked in each others arms.

I can say with great confidence and pride that this was the best night of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Party in the USA **

**BPOV**

Waking up in Edward's arms was the best feeling in the world. He was so close, and warm, and strangely enough, his steady breaths were kind of turning me on. My body was stiff and I was a little sore between my thighs so I decided to wiggle my way out of bed. I got my phone from the bedside table and went towards the living room. I had two missed calls from Charlie, six from Rose and a text.

_I no ur preoccupied rite now but call me wen u can! –R_

I went to call Rose. She picked up after four rings.

"Bella? Oh my god! Guess who got Prom Queen?"

_Hi to you too, Rose._

"You won? That's great! Congratulations!"

"Yeah…No. I didn't get it. I'll give you a clue as to who won though. This person left early to fuck her boyfriend so she wasn't there to claim her prize."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And Mike got Prom King. He was so disappointed when he heard that you left with Edward. It was funny.

"Anyway how was it?"

My eyebrows furrowed "How was what?"

"Losing your virginity." She sounded so nonchalant.

"Was it that obvious that Edward and I…"

"Dude, why else would you guys leave so friggin' early? Oh and also, Edward told Em." She said, laughing.

"He what?"

"Well he didn't tell…he just asked for advice? How long did he last?"

"Rose!"

"Em told him to jerk off before he went to your place."

I groaned. I felt so embarrassed.

"Bella, I want details." Rose said with authority.

"Um okay…he uh…got us the presidential suite. Its really big."

Rose gasped "The presidential suite? Of course its big! You're shitting with me right?"

"No, why would I?"

"You're such a lucky bitch. The first time I had sex with Emmett, we were in the backseat of his Jeep."

I _was_ a lucky bitch wasn't I?

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot, Eric told me to tell you about his party next Saturday. It's a dress up at his place. You're going right? Bring Edward as well."

I smiled. I was glad Rosalie was becoming more welcoming of Edward. "I'm sure I can make it. I'll speak to Edward about it later."

"Alright. I gotta go. Love you."

"Okay, bye Rosalie."

**EPOV**

I woke up in an empty king size bed.

What was I doing here?

I thought back to the previous night. Bella and I went to prom…we left early and made love.

So where was she now?

Oh god. Did I scare her away? Does she regret it? Where did she go?

I quickly sat up on the bed. "Bella?" I called out.

Bella walked into the room with a huge grin on her face. I immediately relaxed.

"Good afternoon, Sleepyhead." Bella said as she stalked towards me.

"I thought you left."

Bella climbed in bed and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Never."

We made love for the second time. Bella was on top this time.

I watched as she bounced up and down in a steady pace. Her moans were louder than the previous night but it was extremely sexy. My hands were on her hips. Her skin was so smooth against my touch. It felt nice being tightly wrapped around her.

We moved in synchronization. We were together as one.

"Holy Fuck Edward!" Bella yelled as she reached climax.

I came afterward, feeling extraordinarily relaxed and content.

Bella and I showered together again. There was a lot of _rubbing against one another _this time.

Alice had brought Bella a change of clothes so she didn't have to wear her dress again.

Alice was a legend. She even left my Volvo in the hotel's parking lot the previous night.

Bella was quiet on our way back to Forks. I decided to make conversation.

"What's on your mind?"

"Did you tell Emmett that we were going to you know…"

_Oh dear._

"Well, I asked for advice so obviously he'd get the idea…"

Bella nodded.

"You aren't mad are you? I just wanted to make last night the best night ever."

"No, no. It _was_ the best night ever. And I'm not mad. I was just curious."

"Oh."

"So you we're masturbating before you came over huh?" I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

I felt my face heat up.

"Oh yeah, apparently, I got Prom Queen."

I turned to Bella with wide eyes.

"Watch the road!"

I took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "I knew something like this would happen. Sorry you missed out. I should have known…"

Bella groaned. "No! I knew you'd blame yourself. Even if I could go back in time, I'd do everything the same. I mean it."

I sighed. "Bella, you're amazing."

"I know."

* * *

Ever since Prom night, Bella and I had been making love at least once a day.

Tonight would be no exception.

Tonight was Eric's party and since my mother was out of town, Bella would be staying the night. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited.

Bella and I went to Eric's as a Nurse and a Doctor.

Bella wore a mini red and white lace-up dress, which I thought showed too much leg and cleavage for anyone but myself. Though I had to admit, it was sexy. Bella also wore a nurse cap, red heels, which made her legs look longer and a stethoscope around her neck.

I, on the other hand, work dress pants, dress shoes, a white v-neck with a white coat on top. I also had a stethoscope and Bella made me wear my glasses so I'd look the part.

I had gotten contacts a couple of days ago, which Bella didn't quite approve of. I thought they made me look less nerdy but Bella said the glasses made me look "hot". I doubted that.

Bella and I didn't really speak on our way to Eric's. Bella's hand was on my thigh the entire ride there. I could see from the corner of my eye that Bella was deep in thought. I didn't want to interrupt her thoughts so I decided to remain silent.

As we got out of the car, I could hear music being blasted from the house. I kind of felt sorry for the neighbors.

I walked over to Bella, putting my arm around her and leading her towards the house.

Eric opened the door. He was dressed in a batman costume.

"Bella you look hot!" Eric complimented. I didn't know whether I was supposed to feel proud or angry.

"Thanks…" Bella said, pushing passed Eric and dragging me along.

We walked towards the sounds of yelling. Everyone was in the living room.

"Hey Ed! Bella!" Emmett yelled.

He came towards us with Rosalie in toe. They were dressed as Barbie and Ken. It was so fitting.

Rosalie hugged Bella and gave me a smile. That was progress right?

Emmett passed Bella a bottle. There was green liquid inside. I assumed it was alcohol. Bella smiled, shaking her head. "Thanks, but I don't drink."

"Oh come on! You guys should let loose, you're only in high school once."

"Emmett, don't force her." I said, squeezing her hand.

"God Edward, buzz kill much?"

Emmett passed me the bottle. "You guys can share it. It's harmless. Might even be good for you."

I took the bottle and read the label. _Midori. _Never heard of it before.

"You won't die Edward. Drink it." Emmett said, as he grabbed the bottle, taking off the black bottle cap and passing the bottle back to me.

I took a sip and honestly, it was pretty good.

I gave Emmett a small smile and he beamed before grabbing the bottle off me.

"You're turn, Bella."

"Don't force her!" Rosalie scolded.

I turned to Bella. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Bella shook her head. "No, you did it. So I will too."

"Bella…" Rosalie said disapprovingly.

Bella ignored her and grabbed the bottle, sculling it down. Emmett grabbed the bottle off her. "This shit ain't strong but its you're first time so don't go crazy."

He handed me the bottle and took Rosalie off to the other side of the room where everyone else was dancing.

Five minutes later, Bella and I had finished the bottle of Midori and were looking for more. Emmett had said it wasn't strong anyway.

We went towards the kitchen where all the alcohol was presented on the dining table.

Mike was standing by the table, wearing a Mario costume. Tyler, who was sitting by the table with a red cup in his hand was dressed as Luigi.

Mike smiled widely when he laid eyes on Bella. "Fuck Bella, That's the hottest outfit yet!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Would you guys like anything to drink? We can make you something." Tyler offered.

"We're the bartenders for the night." Mike grinned.

"Um…we're actually looking for that bottle of green stuff."

"Midori?" Tyler asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry Babe, no can do. We ran out." Mike replied.

"Take shots with me! You can't say no to the birthday boy!" Eric said as he came behind us.

I looked at Bella questioningly. She simply shrugged.

Tyler and Mike poured black liquid into five tiny cups.

"To Eric! On his big day!" Tyler said holding up his shot cup.

We clanked our shot cups together and drank the liquid. It was horrendous. I could feel burn as it made its way down my throat.

"Fucking Jagar Bombs taste like mother fucking shit…lets do another one!" Eric yelled.

Bella winced. "No, I'm good."

"You should try tequila, Bella. Its better than Jagermeister, I promise." Mike said.

Bella shook her head.

"For my birthday. Please." Eric said.

"Are you a travel agent, because you're sending me on a guilt trip." Bella replied smiling.

We all started laughing.

Bella took two shot cups, the liquid was clear this time. She passed one to me and I took it willingly. I would never say no to Bella.

Tyler passed each of us a slice of lemon.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"That's how you drink its, Stupid." Eric said, laughing.

"Okay, what you do is, lick the salt, drink the tequila and then suck on the lemon. Its awesome."

Bella laughed. "Lick the salt?"

"Yeah, you guys can lick it off each other." Eric said, grabbing the bottle of salt and putting some on Bella's shoulder.

"Edward, lick it off her shoulder, then drink the shot."

I could see that Bella was blushing.

As I moved my head down towards Bella's shoulder, the smell of Vanilla and Freesias took over.

Slowly, I licked the salt off of Bella's shoulder. I swear I heard Bella giggling.

"Drink the tequila! Then suck on the lemon!" Eric exclaimed.

I quickly drank the shot and grabbed the lemon, sucking on it greedily. It actually tasted pretty good in the end.

It was Bella's turn. She was too short to lick salt off my shoulder so she settled for my arm. Just as Bella finished the shot and went to grab the slice of lemon, Eric quickly took the wedge off the table and placed it between my lips.

Bella's face was scrunched up. It was so cute. Obviously the strong taste of the tequila was taking over her taste buds.

"Don't use your hands!" Tyler said as Bella came towards me.

I leaned down and Bella sucked on the lemon, while the wedge was still on my mouth. Her eyes never left mine.

"Mmm…Again?" Bella suggested innocently.

I nodded eagerly and we licked, swallowed and sucked a couple more times.

Bella said she was feeling light headed so we decided to stop.

We ended up on the dance floor with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Here." Emmett said, passing us a can which had ULD written on it. I assumed it was soda so I shared it with Bella.

As she was dancing, Bella kept rubbing her cute little bottom against my hard on. To be honest, it felt nice.

Bella turned around and moved to whisper in my ear. "Does my ass look nice in this dress?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Extremely." I said before pinching her bottom. It was strange. I would never do something so sexual in public, but I had just done it anyway.

Bella wasn't mad though. She just started laughing loudly. It was adorable. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

The music suddenly went off. "Everyone get in a circle! We're going to play truth and dare!" Jessica basically yelled.

She was wearing black lingerie and a pair of pink and black bunny ears.

"What is this, fifth grade?" Rosalie asked.

People in the room started laughing but they followed instructions nonetheless.

I started feeling slightly dizzy. Bella and I stumbled to the other side of the room and sat in the circle along with everyone else.

My arms were tightly wrapped around Bella as she straddled me, kissing my lips my forehead, my cheek, my neck. I was starting to feel quite warm.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled.

I looked up and noticed everyone was staring at us.

Bella quickly got off me and sat by my side. Her face was red.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"Umm…truth…" Bella said before giggling.

"How far have you and Edward gone?"

Bella started giggling again. "We went all the way to Seattle one time." She slurred. Bella fell on her side, her head landed on my lap.

I started stroking her hair.

Jessica huffed. "I meant you're relationship. Have you fucked yet?"

Bella giggled. "Yes! We always make sweet, sweet love."

"Everyday." I added.

Bella sat up. "Edward's dick is this big!" She slurred, extending her arms out fully as if to say my penis really was that large.

"Ssshhh!" I said, covering Bella's mouth with my hand.

We both started laughing.

"Fuck they're smashed." I heard Emmett say.

Rosalie glared at Emmett before getting up and walking towards us.

"Honey, lets get some fresh air." She said, helping Bella up.

Emmett came and pulled me up from the floor. We followed Rosalie and Bella to the back of the house.

We all sat on the grass, under the full moon. It was pretty.

"God Em, I told you not to fucking give them any alcohol." Rose said, as she rubbed circles on Bella's back.

"Mike gave us some too…." Bella slurred.

"Did you eat anything beforehand?" She asked.

Bella shook her head.

Emmett turned to me. "Sorry man."

I suddenly heard sniffing. "I want Edward!" Bella sulked before crawling over to me.

She was straddling me again and I noticed that she was crying now.

I shook my head exaggeratedly. "Don't cry, Baby. Don't cry."

After wiping Bella's tears away, Bella pushed me down so I was lying on the grass and she was on top.

We starting making out. Her lips were very eager, moving fast against mine.

I was just about to wrap my arms around her when suddenly she was gone. I opened my eyes and saw that Emmett was carrying her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Bella said, continuously hitting Emmett on the back, though it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Lets save the public sex for some other time, shall we?" Rosalie said.

Bella started crying again. "I want Doctor Edward!"

My eyes welled up and my cheeks were suddenly wet. I think I was crying. "Nurse Bella!" I said, standing up.

Emmett let Bella down and she ran into my arms. We fell back on to the grass and I heard Emmett laughing.

I don't know how long we were just lying there but it started sprinkling so we went inside.

I was feeling much better now.

Bella tapped my nose with her pointed finger. "Edward, you're silly."

I pulled her into my chest. "No, you're silly."

"No, you are."

"No, you –"

Rosalie groaned, cutting me off. "You're both fucking silly, alright?"

Bella smiled in Rosalie's direction. "We're going to dance." She said, dragging me towards the dance floor.

"When nobody is looking, lets make a run for it and go home." Bella suggested.

I nodded and started dancing along with Bella.

Bella and I were actually dancing for a pretty long time.

When Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere in sight, Bella and I quickly rushed through the front door and into my Volvo.

Bella sang the whole ride home.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes"

She was out of tune, but it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard.

I was pretty sure I still slightly out of it so I drove slowly home. Bella was complaining.

"Why are you driving like a turtle?"

I chuckled, trying hard to focus on the road.

It took us ten minutes to get to Eric's house and thirty minutes to get home. At least we got home safe.

Once we were inside, Bella turned to me and beamed. "Come on, Turtle. I'll race you to your room."

Bella ran up the stairs and I quickly followed.

Bella was jumping up and down when I arrived in my bedroom. As soon as she saw me, she stopped and stalked towards me.

"My, oh my, Doctor Edward, you are awfully slow tonight."

I smiled, crossing my arms. "Oh really?"

"Yup. Perhaps the nurse could prescribe you with something…" Bella said, taking the stethoscope from around her neck and throwing it somewhere across the room.

"Sounds good…"

Bella grinned. "Good. Please take a seat." She said, pointing towards my bed.

I plopped myself down on to my bed and waited in anticipation.

"Well…" She breathed, stalking towards me. "…I think what you need is a little…_stimulation._"

"Oh?"

Bella nodded once and sat down on my lap. She then started to undo her dress.

"Nurse Bella, I think you should keep that dress on."

Bella nodded again and started unbuttoning my dress shirt. Ever so slowly, Bella ran her hands down my chest towards my pants. I wasn't wearing any underwear so when she undid my pants, my penis sprang out like a fake snake in a nut can.

Bella gave a kiss on my penis and took off my pants completely. She pulled me up off the bed so that I was standing and slid of my coat and dress shirt off simultaneously.

I was just around to discard my stethoscope when Bella stopped me and put the coat back on me.

My eyebrow's furrowed.

"Its sexier this way." Bella replied, winking.

She pushed me back on the bed and began taking off her panties.

"Hopefully this will make you feel a bit better." Bella said as she went to straddle me.

My hard dick was squished in between us.

Bella began kissing all over my chest.

"Doctor…Edward…so…fucking…sexy… the things…I…want…to do…to you…" She said between kisses. "God…I need…you…badly…"

In one swift motion, I moved and pulled Bella around so that she was lying on my bed and I was straddling her.

It seemed as though I had caught Bella off guard. Her eyes were wide and dilated, she was panting and her cheeks were dark pink.

"Doctor Edward isn't so slow anymore, is he?" I grinned.

Bella shook her head furiously.

I slid two fingers inside of her and as usual, it was warm and moist. Bella squealed.

I began furiously thrusting my fingers in and out of Bella, making her wetter and pinker than she was before.

"Ed…Edward…stop!"

I ceased my movements. My fingers were still inside of her.

"I need you inside me, Edward! Now!"

I pulled my fingers out of Bella. They were glistening under my bedroom light. I licked Bella's sweet juices off of my fingers.

"Oh god." Bella murmured softly.

I smirked, kissing her softly before positioning myself by her entrance. Bella moaned as I gently pushed inside of her.

My hips started moving at a steady beat. I felt her silky smooth legs wrap around me while her hands were tightly fisting my hair.

"Oh please! Faster, Doctor Edward!" Bella begged.

I rested my forehead against hers and continued moving in and out of her, faster and faster with every thrust.

I felt Bella hands move down past my neck, stopping at my back. Her nails dug into me. Sure it hurt a little, but the sensation I felt from being inside of Bella was completely taking over.

"Ugh…fuck!" Bella yelled. I was unable to suppress a groan.

Her breathing became much more ragged and I suddenly felt Bella's walls constricting.

Bella screamed my name with all her might as she climaxed.

The tight clenching feeling I felt took me over the edge. I couldn't hold it in anymore and embarrassingly enough, I roared as I exploded inside of Bella.

I fell on top of my beloved, making sure to hold up my weight so she wouldn't suffocate or something.

After Bella and I caught our breaths, Bella looked into my eyes with a cute smile on her face.

"Thank you Doctor Edward, that's just what I needed."

"Pretty sure you cured me too, Nurse Bella." I said, kissing her soft pink lips.

"Well…maybe we should do it again…just to be sure you were fully cured."

"I agree."

I came two more times that night. Bella came thrice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The F word **

**EPOV**

I woke up the next day with Bella snuggled up by my side.

"I was wondering when you wake." Bella murmured.

"How long have you been awake?"

Bella pressed her lips against my neck. "Doesn't matter."

My mouth was extremely dry. Thankfully, I didn't have a headache.

"How much did we drink last night?"

I felt Bella shrug. "No idea."

My memory from last night was quite blurry. I wanted to ask Bella what she remembered but I was embarrassed.

What I remembered most clearly was how the night ended. Bella and I were role-playing and I had to admit, it was quite enjoyable.

"Why are your cheeks red?" Bella asked, stroking my cheek.

"No reason." I said, my arms tightening around her. "I love waking up with you by my side."

Bella sighed in what I hoped was contentment. "Me too."

Bella started kissing my neck. I hummed in satisfaction. Bella moved to place small kisses along my jaw.

"M-maybe we should brush our teeth first."

Bella shook her head and pouted. "I need you now."

I smiled and climbed on top of her. After placing soft kisses all over Bella's face, I took off all the remaining clothes on Bella and myself.

"God, Edward. Take me." Bella breathed.

Groaning, I pushed inside of her.

It was different this time. Bella was less enthusiastic as I moved in and out of her. She moaned and panted but there was no screaming, no passion.

Had I done something wrong?

Bella was yet to reach climax when I came inside of her.

"Um…do you want to try again?" I asked, while I was still inside of her.

"No. That's fine."

I pulled out awkwardly. "So uh…what do you want to do now?"

Bella smiled softly. "Lets go out and have breakfast."

"I can made pancakes." I suggested.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "You can cook?"

I nodded proudly. "Kaure taught me."

"Well let's see what you got."

We found some clothes in my closet and got dressed before heading downstairs.

Bella offered to help with the pancakes but I refused her. So instead she was sitting on the counter top, seemingly in a trance.

"So er…what's on your mind?"

Bella didn't reply. It was obvious she was deep in thought.

"Bella?"

Bella looked up.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?"

She sighed softly and nodded once. "I'm fine."

Fine. I thought back to a conversation I had with Emmett a while back.

"_If a girl ever says the F word, you're screwed."_

_My eyebrows furrowed. "The F word?"_

"_Yeah. _Fine_. If a girl says she's fine. It means she's not fucking fine at all and you probably did something to fuck shit up."_

Had I done something to '_fuck shit up' _as Emmett had said?

After placing Bella's pancakes in front of her, I went to sit across from her and watched as she took the first bite.

"Oh god…it tastes so good…" Bella was practically moaning.

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah. You have to cook for me more often." She said, taking another bite. "Mmm…"

I couldn't help but notice that this morning Bella was more vocal in the kitchen than she was in the bedroom.

_Oh god._ That was it, wasn't it? My lack of skill was getting on Bella's last nerve. And I actually thought I was improving.

We ate in complete silence. When we both finished, Bella grabbed our plates and went to the sink.

"Do you use the dish washer to wash your dishes or do you hand wash them?"

I got up from the dining table and went towards Bella. "Don't worry, Kaure will be here later this afternoon. She'll wash them."

"No its okay, I can –"

"Can we talk, Bella?"

Bella looked frightened. "What about?"

"Um…can we go to my room?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she nodded before following me up the stairs.

We both sat down on my bed and remained silent for a while.

Bella was the first to break the silence. "So…is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I don't really know how to say this…"

"Please don't tell me you want to break up. I mean…I –"

"What? No, of course not!"

"…Okay…"

"Are you getting tired of me, Bella? Is my lack of sexual…knowledge frustrating you or something?"

Bella kept her head down. I really wanted to see her face.

"No, no." She said, quickly. "I mean…I wish we were more…_adventurous, _you know, like last night, but if that's not your thing then it's not your thing. I want to be with you regardless."

Oh god. I knew I was displeasing her. I was such a good-for-nothing boyfriend.

"What do you mean adventurous?"

Bella was still avoiding my eyes. "I don't know. Never mind."

"Bella, please."

"I don't know. Whenever we have sex…" Bella trailed off.

"Yes…?"

"…It's always you're on top…or I'm on top…I want to try other positions and do things like role-play."

Okay, that was unexpected.

I got off my bed and kneeled in front of her, cupping her cheek. Her cheeks were dark red.

"Lets do it then."

Bella gave a tight smile. "Edward, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

Bella smiled, standing up and pulling me up with her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"You're sweet." She said, before letting go of me.

"So er…what are we suppose to do?"

"You could you know, dominate me. Take over, be rough and punish me."

I tilted my head to the side, questioningly. "Uh…and how am I supposed to do that?" I felt so stupid for asking.

"Fuck my mouth. Spank me. Pound the fuck out of me. Whatever you want!" She sounded frustrated now but her words were a serious turn on.

Okay Edward, dominate her. Take over. She's your girlfriend and you have to please her.

"Okay Bella, get on your knees and take off my pants."

Bella smirked as she got onto her knees and slid my pants off along with my boxers, exposing my hard on.

All of a sudden, her mouth completely covered my dick but she wasn't moving.

Did she really expect me to _fuck _her mouth?

I started moving my hips back and forth. Her mouth was so inviting, and warm, and wet.

Without thinking, I laced my fingers through Bella's hair and started to pick up the pace.

As soon as I heard gagging sounds coming from Bella's mouth, I froze. She looked up at me questioningly.

I quickly removed my hands from the back of Bella's head. "God, I'm so sorry."

Bella stood up slowly. "What for?"

"I heard you gagging Bella. I'm sorry for treating you like a piece of meat. You're much, much more than that to me."

Bella groaned. "I know that. And a bit of gagging never hurt anyone. We're just role-playing Edward. I just wanted to try something new that's all."

Anything to please her, Edward. Anything.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Take off all your clothes and go lay on the bed."

She hesitated before stripping out of my shirt and boxers and lying down on my bed with her front down.

She was an absolute vision.

Bella turned to me. "Now what?"

I stalked towards her. "You've been a bad, bad girl." I said as I kneeled beside the bed.

I stared at her ass. _Did she really want me to spank her? _I had never hit a girl before.

She wants this. Just do it, for her sake.

I raised my right hand. It was just hovering over Bella's bottom.

Come on, Edward. It doesn't have to be hard.

In exaggerated slowness, I let my hand fall.

My hand landed on Bella's behind but it sure as hell wasn't a smack. It was more like a tap.

_God this was so embarrassing!_

Bella looked up and laughed once.

Without thinking, I ran towards my bathroom and shut the door. I sat on the floor against the closed door with my face in my hands.

Why would Bella want to be with someone as awkward and abnormal as me? I'm such an idiot. I can't even do something as simple as spanking.

I groaned. My face was completely flushed. I could feel the heat radiating off me. I felt so humiliated it wasn't even funny. _Well for Bella it was. _

After taking a couple of deep breathes, I stood up and went back into my bedroom. I needed to apologize to Bella for running out on her like that. That was not very polite of me.

"Bella?" I said as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom.

I looked around. Bella was gone.

_Damn it! _

I grabbed my phone and went to call Bella. She didn't pick up.

So I tried again. No answer.

I sighed.

_Bella is too good for you anyway. She deserves better._

_

* * *

_The next morning at school, I waited for Bella at the usual spot by the cafeteria. I really wanted to fix things.

"Edward!" Jessica said, as she walked towards me with Lauren and a couple of others girls that I didn't recognize.

I tried to hide my irritation by smiling. "Good morning."

"You look really nice today." Lauren said softly. I noticed she was staring at my crotch.

I looked at the other girls and noticed that Lauren wasn't the only one.

Oh shit, is my fly unzipped?

I looked down at my jeans. Everything seemed to be fine.

My zipper was zipped. My button was buttoned. No stains. No hard on.

So what the hell were they looking at?

I cleared my throat.

Jessica and Lauren were the only ones who looked up.

"You know, Edward, you have really nice eyes. You should start wearing contacts so we're able to see them clearer."

"Oh er…I got contacts for Bella but she preferred it if I wore glasses so I'll probably stick to my glasses for now."

"Aren't you a sweet boyfriend?" Jessica turned to the other girls. "Don't you think Edward's sweet?"

They all nodded with smirks on their faces.

How much more awkward is this going to get?

Out of nowhere, I heard a huff. Bella walked straight passed me. She didn't even look in my direction.

"Bella!" I called out.

Jessica grabbed my arm. "Let her go, Edward."

Roughly, I pulled my arm out of her grasp. "What?"

"You probably don't know this but Bella is one crazy bitch."

I narrowed my eyes. "Please don't speak about my girlfriend like that."

Lauren scoffed. "If she's your girlfriend, why did she just ignore you like that?"

All the girls started laughing.

"I have to go to class."

As I walked to class, I could feel eyes on me. I looked up to see people whispering to one another while glancing at me in amusement.

"Hey, Big Boy." A blond girl I had never seen before said as I walked passed.

It was getting pretty weird around here so I stared at the ground as I walked.

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

I looked up to see the blond smiling at me. She extended her hand towards me. "Hi. I'm Jane. I was at Eric's party on Saturday."

I awkwardly shook her hand. "Oh er…hi…I'm Ed-"

"Edward. Yeah, I know."

I said nothing and waited for her to continue.

"I was wondering…maybe you and I could go out to dinner some time."

I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. Something was definitely up.

"I have a um…its complicated." I said, avoiding her eyes.

"All the more reason to go to dinner with me. You can get your mind off things. Or…you could come over and we can watch a movie." Jane said with a smirk.

I shook my head. "Thanks but I just don't think I'm up for it."

Jane opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "I have to go class. Bye."

As I walked away I heard Jane and another guy talking.

"Rejected!"

"Fuck off. His huge cock is mine. I know it."

I turned back to look at them. Jane looked taken aback when she saw me looking while her friend was trying hard not to laugh.

Were they seriously just talking about me?

I raced to class but not before looking around to see if there was any sign of Bella. Obviously there was none.

Throughout class, all I thought about was Bella.

I wanted to be the one she thought about constantly. I wanted to please her and make her smile. I hated that she was mad at me. I hated being apart.

I was walking down the halls at lunch when I saw Bella talking to Jane.

"You're not good enough for Edward. You're gross and rank and annoying."

Bella's head was bowed down submissively. I found that rather strange since Bella was always one to stand up for herself.

I walked towards them and cleared my throat. "And you, Jane, are nasty and impolite and a liar."

Bella looked up at me nervously as Jane huffed and walked away.

"Are you okay, Love?"

Bella nodded and hid her face in my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed the top her head and rubbed circles in her back.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry for being demanding." Her voice was muffled but I could hear her clearly.

"I'm not mad. I thought you were mad at me. You left."

Bella pulled back so she could look me in the eyes. "Because you were mad."

I pulled her into me again. "I could never be mad at you. Lets just put this behind us."

It was a nice sunny day so Bella and I ended up sitting under _our _tree on the oval. My back was against the tree and Bella laid her head on my lap.

"So what was with the Jane girl?"

Bella huffed. "I don't know. I've noticed that ever since I said that thing on Saturday night…people are acting different."

"Yeah, people are acting different. But what thing did you say?"

"Don't you remember?"

"What is it?"

Bella sat up. "Don't hate me okay. I was drunk and stupid."

"I could never hate you."

"You know…how I said you were…_big._"

"Oh…" So that was why I kept getting all these stares. I thought I was dreaming when Bella told everyone about my package. Guess not.

"Are you mad?"

"No, of course not."

"Hey Edward!" Mike yelled as he ran towards us with a ball in his hand.

Bella climbed onto my lap and wrapped her arms around me. "Piss off, he's mine."

"Oh come on, Bells." Mike said before turning to me. "Want to play some football? Fucking Rob is dropping out of school and we need someone to take his place on the team. We just wanna see what you got first."

I raised my eyebrows in astonishment. "I'm failing gym. You really think I can be on a team?"

"That's coz you never participate. Come on. All you need to know is how to run, throw and catch."

I scoffed.

Bella ran her hands through my hair. "That would be so hot."

I turned to Bella. "Really?"

Mike snickered. "Yeah, man. So fucking hot. Now lets go."

I looked at Bella. She smiled encouragingly. "Go, go. Have fun."

Football wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Mike and Eric spent ten minutes explaining how the game worked before we started kicking the football around. Bella sat on the sidelines watching.

Apparently Rob had played on the defence line but me defend? I wasn't so sure that was a good idea. I could never participate in a fight or any type of confrontation so I was pretty sure I'd let them down. I insisted they let someone else take Rob's place but they wouldn't hear of it.

The bell rang and people started heading to class. I walked over to Bella.

"Exhausted?"

I shrugged.

"Do you really want to go to class?"

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. The idea came from one of the porn videos Emmett had given me. "Yeah actually, I do. Just give me five minutes. I need to catch my breath."

"We'll be late."

"Good."

Five minutes later, Bella and I were walking towards our class. We went down the hall and I turned into an empty classroom.

" Er…what are you doing?"

I held the door open for Bella. "Get in."

Bella's eyebrows were furrowed but she did as she was told. I made sure the door was locked before I turned to Bella.

"Edward, what the hell are you -"

"Bella. Get on your knees."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get on your knees."

"What for?"

Bella looked so confused it was adorable. I tried to sound mad and impatient. "We don't have all day you know."

"Edward -"

I started undoing my jeans. "I know you cheated on your test, Bella."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "What test?"

I ignored her. "Now if you want me to keep my mouth shut, you better open yours."

Realization finally dawned on Bella and she grinned, dropping onto her knees. She pulled down my jeans, along with my boxers and out sprang my prominent erection.

As soon as I stepped out of my jeans, my dick was enveloped in Bella's wet, warm mouth.

I was pretty sure that the pleasure Bella brings me would ever go away.

"Oh…my god…" I moaned as I placed my hands on the back on her head. My eyes shut involuntarily.

Bella hands were placed firmly on my hips and I could feel her tongue running along my shaft. I really hoped she wasn't uncomfortable.

I looked down to see her expression but I couldn't. Her head was moving back and forth at a rapid pace and she wasn't looking up.

I tried to growl. "Look at me."

Bella looked up at me through her long lashes. Even though she was sucking my cock, Bella still looked pretty innocent.

Her movements suddenly came to a halt and I could feel Bella attempting to take more of me in her mouth. It felt really, really good.

And then she gagged.

I gently pushed her backwards and stepped aside. I didn't want her to cause Bella any discomfort.

I knew that this would displease Bella so I continued to play our little game.

"That's enough." I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked up at me with those big innocent eyes and I just wanted to pull her to me and kiss her senseless.

"Take off your pants and go bend yourself over one of those tables."

I was sure I heard Bella giggle as she walked away. I shut my eyes tightly and took deep breaths, trying to keep my cool.

I went to stand behind Bella before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Hold on tight."

"God…" Bella breathed. "Do it. Now. Please."

I stood up straight. "Well aren't you just the little…_slut_?" I winced at my harshness.

"Indeed I am. I'm _your_ slut, Edward. Will you fuck me now?" She sounded impatient. I was glad she wasn't offended.

I grabbed at Bella's ponytail and tugged it. "Don't tell me what to do."

Bella whimpered as I cupped Bella's pussy. It was extremely wet. "I think slut would be an understatement."

Without a second thought, I pushed inside Bella and started thrusting in and out of her.

"Fuck!" Bella yelled.

I reached over and cupped Bella's left breast with my left hand and covered her mouth with my right. "Keep your mouth shut. Do you want someone to hear you?"

Bella replied with a muffled _no_.

Bella was gripping the edge of the table tightly as I continued pounding in and out of her. Obviously I wasn't as gentle as I usually was but at least Bella was much more vocal this time. Hopefully her muffled screams wouldn't disturb the classes. I moved my right hand to cup Bella's right breast. Her nipples were hard.

"Oh god. Right there! Right there!" Bella panted.

Our position was new and different, but it still felt good. Every little movement was exhilarating and now Bella was wiggling her hips as I thrust in and out of her. Her movements made it that much more intensifying.

"Oh god! Edward! I'm coming! I'm fucking coming!"

I groaned. "Me too…"

I increased the pace going at it harder and faster.

We came together. _Hard_ and _fast_.

Bella and I were still panting heavily when turned Bella around and gently stroked her pink cheek.

Ever so slowly, I moved forward and pressed my lips against hers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who's in there?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

We quickly put our jeans back on.

"Go sit down." I whispered to Bella. She took a seat in behind one of the desks.

I swiftly walked over to the door and opened it. Mr. Greene was standing on the other side. He looked irritated.

As soon as he saw me, his expression changed. He seemed confused.

"Mr. Cullen, what's going on?"

"Um…Bella isn't feeling well. Her stomach was hurting so I got her to sit down in one of the empty classes."

Mr. Greene looked over my shoulder to see Bella sitting down awkwardly. Her face was flushed and she was still panting slightly. At least she looked the part.

"Are you okay, Ms. Swan?"

Bella nodded.

"You could have gone to see the school nurse. She is quite capable of taking care of you." Mr. Greene said, crossing his arms.

"I suggested that too, but she didn't want anyone else to see her like this, which is why I took her to an empty classroom."

Mr. Greene sighed. "Perhaps you should go see the nurse now."

"Can I please just go home? I'll get my dad to take me to the doctors or something." Bella said softly.

"I can take her home."

Mr. Greene hesitated for a moment. "Fine. But I'm only saying yes because the two of you are consistent in your grades…and attendance."

"Thanks, Sir."

Mr. Greene left and Bella and I went towards the parking lot hand in hand.

Bella and I drove our respective cars back to my place and we ended up watching TV.

Well, we weren't really watching TV but the TV was on while we talked.

Once again Bella's head was on lap. I stroked her hair absentmindedly.

"What we did today was so fun. Thanks, Edward. You always know how to make my day."

"You know it was difficult for me to treat you like that."

"I know. But you have no idea how turned on I was."

I laughed. "I'm glad I pleased you."

"You always please me."

"Maybe next time you can dominate me."

"I always dominate you. You're my slave remember."

I heard a gasped before I heard her voice. "Excuse me!"

Bella quickly sat up and we both turned around to see Esme standing by the doorway.

She was glaring at Bella.

"What the fuck did you just call my son?"


End file.
